My Ten Ways to Steal Gaara from Sakura Haruno!
by NarutoLuver35
Summary: Matsrui is jealous when Gaara and Sakura start to date. Join Matsuri to try to seperate the two love birds! Main couple is: GaaSaku. Some of ShikaTema, KankIno,NaruHina, and NejiTen
1. The Real Chapter 1: Prologue

**My Ten Ways to steal Gaara from Sakura! **

**Me: Hey all! This is a GaaSaku sotry! **

**Ino: It has some KankIno and ShikaTema. **

**Sakura: It is told in Matsuri's P.O.V. **

**Hinata: There is a bit of NaruHina and NejiTen too, but not as much as KankIno and SHikaTema. **

**Tenten: We won't be in the story so… don't be that sad! **

**Me: Trust me, we won't. **

**Tenten: ARG! IF YOU WEREN'T THE AUTHOR I WOULD HAVE THROWN TEN KUNAIS AT YOU! **

**Temari: Sure you would have. Violet does not own Naruto. **

CHAPTER 1: What's happening

I looked at my Gaara-kun and Haruno eating across from me. I invited them to eat with me, because I thought Gaara-kun was alone.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting at the breakfast café by the kazekage's tower. I was hoping that Gaara could come out so then I could stare at him. My dreams came true. He walked into the café, and I called out to him, "Gaara-kun! Would you like to join me for breakfast?" _

_He nodded his head yes and smiled a small smile at me. He started smiling after… SHE came here. Gaara asked me, "………………………" _

_I couldn't focus… I was too busy staring into his green beautiful eyes. I nodded my head dumbly once he finished his question. He smiled once again and sat _

_across from me. We ordered our food and drinks. We started talking, well, I did the talking and he made a few comments every now and then. _

_The door bell rung, singiling another customor. I didn't really care about it, but Gaara looked over and smiled BRIGHTLY! He NEVER smiled that big or beauifuly when I was around! _

_Then… SHE walked in and sat next to him. _

_She smiled at me and said, "hello."_

_I smiled back, faking it, and she seemed to be confused at that. But she just shrugged it off. How rude is that?! You're supposed to care! _

_And that is how I'm watching the two share breakfast and a drink. _

_Flashback over_

I looked at my watch and faked a smile again.

"Well, it's been nice eating with you two," I said, looking at them both, maily staring at Gaara.

I walked out and Gaara paid for _our_ meals. Let's just say that Sakura wasn't there. Now, my story begins. And my book begins.

My Ten ways to steal Gaara from Sakura

Let these plans unfold.

**Me: I hope you guys liked it! **

**Matsuri: NO I DID NOT! **

**Matsuri: GAARA-KUN IS MINE! DARN IT! **

**Sakura:In a taunting voice Someones a little moody**

**Matsuri: SHUT UP YOU WHORE! **

**Sakura: ME A WHORE?! **

**Matsuri: YES YOU! YOU'RE STEALING MY GAARA-KUN AWAY FROM ME! **

**Sakura: He was never yours! **

**Matsuri: YES! IN THE NARUTO SERIES HE'S MINE! NOT YOURS!**

**Sakura: MINE! **

**Matsuri: MINE! **

**Sakura: NOT YOURS! **

**Matsuri: BUT MINE! **

**Sakura: NOT YOURS! **

**Matsuri: BUT MINE! **

**Me: Hey! It's the boy is mine! Ooh! That gives me a great idea! **

**Temari: Tune in next time for…**

**Everyone: MY TEN WAYS TO STEAL GAARA FROM SAKURA! **


	2. Plan 1: Humiliate Her

**Me: Listen, I'm REALLY sorry it took me a long time to update!**

**Sakura: Too much school work she says. **

**Me: it's only true!**

**Hinata: Especially with her report card. **

**Me: HEY!**

**Temari: It's not her fault that you got a C!**

**Me: JERKS!**

**Tenten: You didn't even get an A!**

**Me: YES I DID!**

**Ino: Oh yeah! WHEN!**

**Me: In math!**

**Temari: You got a 93, and that was only because of last minutes 5 extra credit!**

**Me: But it was still an A! **

**Sakura: Um… not really…**

**Me: DO you want to be with Gaara?!**

**Sakura: I am sorry.**

**Ino: And I am going with Kankuro!**

**Temari: AND I'M WITH SHIKA-KUN!**

**Temari: Squeal**

**Me: Alright, here's the second chapter of 'My Ten Ways to Steal Gaara from Sakura Haruno'!**

**Ino: This is not in Matsuri's P.O.V, but in Violet's!**

**Temari: Violet does not own Naruto. **

Matsuri was crouching from behind a bush, watching the couple in disgust. She was looking at one in disgust, and one in admiration. 

'Soon Gaara-kun, soon you shall be mine!' Matsuri cackled inside of her mind. 

'Now… my brilliant plan! Humiliate her!' Matsuri screamed into her mind again, and took out a huge blue piece of paper. It was her blueprints of her plan. 

'Humiliate her by spreading a rumor about her,' Matsuri reread in her mind. 

Matsuri cackled again, only this time out loud. Many Sand shinobi stared at her, and someone threw a rock at her. 

"SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO ENJOY THEIR TIME AT THE PARK!" a man cried out, immediately hushed by his wife. 

"Come on dear, don't scare the children," his wife told him, shooing him to the nearby lake. 

Sakura and Gaara stared at the husband and wife, before following them to the lake. 

Sakura giggled and Gaara smiled a small smile. He kissed her on the cheek as she giggled some more. 

Matsuri glared at Sakura. Not only was her giggle cute, but Gaara had kissed her! 'Even if it was only on the cheek, NO one gets kissed by Gaara, except for me!' Matsuri thought possessively. 

She smiled evilly at her plans, and started tip toeing towards the couple. They were standing in front of the lake, Sakura's head resting on Gaara's shoulder. 

Matsuri smirked and used a ninjutsu to turn herself into a big, hairy man who had a beard and looked like he was drunk. 

She came out of the bushes, swinging to the side, back and forth, back and forth, acting like she was drunk. 

"AHH!" Sakura screamed as the big man (otherwise known as Matsuri), hit her, making her fall into the lake. 

Sakura made hand signs so fast that no one could see them. Matsuri thought while rolling her eyes, 'It's useless. You'll never be able to stop yourself from falling into the lake… heh… you're wearing a white shirt so that seriously will embarrass you.' 

As Matsuri smirked, waiting for Sakura to fall into the lake, her eyes widened as the tips of Sakura's hair were touching the water, but the rest of her wasn't. Sakura's heels were bent back, chakara keeping her on top of the water, her normal strength and flexibility keeping her from falling in. 

Matsuri swore under her breath and saw Gaara help Sakura up. Many people clapped for Sakura's swiftness, and Gaara checked if she was okay. Once he found out she was alright, he glared at Matsuri. Matsuri shrunk under his glare, and felt her temperature drop, and she turned an unhealthy pale. 

"Why'd you push my girlfriend?" Gaara asked calmly, but you could see his eyes meant 'I'm going to kill you punk.' 

She was scared, and felt like she was about to pee her pants. She started swinging again, hoping that it would stall time. 

"Don't worry sis… I'm not drunk!' she said, trying to sound drunk. She thought, 'Hopefully he'll think I'm drunk…' 

Gaara twitched, believing that she/he was drunk. She smiled in her mind, but frowned after she saw Gaara lift his hand. 

The events after that were blank to her, and she felt her left eye swelling. 

'Ow! My Gaara-kun! Why'd you punch me! I know you love me!' Matsuri thought in her mind, crying chibi tears that she thought looked cute, but it made her look like a retard. 

Sakura sweat dropped at Gaara's action, and looked at the new black eye that man had. 

Sakura glared at him and slapped him over the head. 

"Gaara-kun! He's drunk, he didn't mean it!" Sakura yelled at Gaara. 

While Sakura lectured him, Gaara rolled his eyes and kissed her. 

Sakura blushed and he slowly retreated. 

"Will you PLEASE stop talking now?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms. 

"Um… sure?" Sakura replied unsurely. 

Gaara gave her a small smile and took her hand. They walked down to the Chinese stand to pick up take out because well people, face it… Temari can't cook.

Matsuri walked back home and immediately went to her freezer. 

'Well, plan 1… failed. A big, FAT, juicy F,' Matsuri thought, putting a bag of frozen peas on her swelling eye. 

**Me: Alright, I am SO sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Sakura: But it is her spring break so she should be able to finish up the story. **

**Ino: The stupid teacher gave her EXTRA homework, just because she didn't like her!**

**Tenten: She's just hated by the teacher because the teacher hated her brother. **

**Hinata: Violet wants to thank all of you awesome reviewers! **

**Temari: This story has gotten WAY MORE reviews than her other ones. **

**Gaara: Why am I here again?**

**Kankuro: Violet dragged us both here…**

**Shikamaru: I don't want to be here. **

**Neji: Do you know anyone who does?**

**Me, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari: US! **

**Lee: GOOD FOR YOU! I AM HAPPY TO BE HERE TOO! THE YOUTHFULLNESS FLOWS THROUGH VIOLET'S VEINS!**

**Sakura: Alright, come join us next time for My Ten Ways!**

**Me: But we need to add something to the end… **

**Hinata: Bloopers?**

**Temari: Yeah, but when she tried to put on the bloopers for the 'Friends Forever' story, which didn't pair Shikamaru-kun and me, they sort of… SUCKED!**

**Me: HEY! **

**Ino: How about we just try to let her try again?**

**Hinata: Alright…**

**Tenten: Sure. **

**Sakura: Might as well. **

**Temari: I have nothing better to do. **

**Gaara: As long as I didn't mess up. **

**Kankuro: Please, you messed up more than me!**

**Neji: That's only because you and I haven't been in the story yet. **

**Me: Oh, you're just mentioned, you don't actually show up. **

**Neji: Jerk…**

**Naruto: HEY! WHY WASN'T I HERE IN THE BEGINNING?!**

**Me: What?**

**Naruto: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Me: Alright, let's try my failed attempt of bloopers!**

_**Bloopers are in bold and italics.**_

_**Matsuri chucked evilly to herself outloud, and some guy threw a rock at her. Instead of hitting her, it hit a tiger that pounced on him. Everyone started spazzing out and then the guy and the tiger stopped. **_

"_**APRIL FOOLS!" he called out. The tiger bowed and smiled a cheeky smile. **_

"_**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU MORON?! IT ISN'T EVEN APRIL!" Sakura yelled. **_

"_**Exactly, you would NEVER suspect April Fool's pranks in the summer!" the guy yelled out, giving them the peace sign. **_

_**Sakura sweat dropped and punched him. **_

"_**Don't worry Crazy, the nice men in the white coats will take you away," Sakura said soothingly and called the 'nice mean in the white coats'. They took him away, avoiding the kicks and punches and words he threw saying he wasn't crazy. **_

_**Matsuri acted like a drunkard and pushed Sakura into the lake. Sakura was currently texting on her cell phone, and forgot to focus chakara into her feet. **_

"_**What the he…" Sakura called out before screaming. **_

_**She fell into the lake, her cell phone electrocuting her. **_

_**Matsuri, Gaara, and everyone in the park started to laugh, and Sakura started to tear up. **_

"_**GAARA HOW COULD YOU?!" Sakura yelled, crying. **_

_**Gaara stopped laughing and glared at everyone. **_

"_**Stop laughing," he said coolly. **_

_**Everyone started to stifle in new giggles that were forming. **_

_**Behind him was an evil looking Sakura, with the word 'Inner' across her forehead. **_

"_**SHANNARO!" Inner Sakura who took over Outer Sakura yelled. **_

_**Inner Sakura strangled Gaara. Gaara was turning a unhealthy shade of blue, which scared Matsuri and everyone else. **_

_**Gaara moved his arms weakly and fished his hand into his pocket. **_

_**Gaara threw up something in the air which made Inner Sakura look at it and drop him on his butt. **_

"_**STARBURT JELLY BEANS!" Sakura and Inner yelled as they gobbled it up. **_

"_**Violet! You're dead!" Gaara yelled as he threw a rock at the video camera. **_

**Me: Told you they sucked. **

**Tenten: Um… no they don't?**

**Temari: Cough Cough Liar Cough**

**Ino: Are you coming down with a cold or something?**

**Sakura: Idiot…**

**Hinata: Join us next time!**

**Me: I'll try to finish this by April 1****st**


	3. Plan 2: Say Gaara, do not kiss me!

**Me: Hey all you people! Hey all you people! Hey all you people, won't you listen to me?**

**Sakura: Ooh! I want to join in!**

**Ino: Me too!**

**Temari: Don't forget about me! **

**Sakura: I just had a sandwich, no ordinary sandwich. A sandwich filled with jellyfish jelly!**

**Ino: Hey man you got to try this sandwich, it's no ordinary sandwich, it's the tastiest sandwich in the sea!**

**Temari: Ah! De ba da ba doo ba da ba de ba da da Yeah! **

**Hinata: W…T…F**

**Tenten: Um… two things. One, WHY DIDN'T HINATA OR I SING?! Two, you watch WAY TOO much SpongeBob. **

**Me: B…b… but SpongeBob Squarepants is sooooooooooooooooooo awesome!**

**Hinata: I want to sing next though…**

**Me: Alright, you and Tenten sing… the 'FUN' SONG at the end of the show/chapter!**

**Tenten: Sounds fair to me. **

**Naruto: Not to me! How about the girls sing before the chapter, and the boys and I will sing at the end of the chapter!**

**Tenten: Fine. **

**Hinata: Whatever you say… Naruto-kun. **

**Tenten: Let's go!**

**Hinata: Let's do this! F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me! N is for anywhere and anytime at all… **

**Everyone: Down here in the deep blue sea!**

**Temari: Mwhahaha! F is for fire that burns down the whole town!**

**Sakura: U is for uranium… bombs!**

**Ino: N is for no survivors when you're…**

**Hinata: Eek! That's not what fun is all about! Now, do it like this!**

**Tenten: F is for friends that do stuff to-**

**Me: NEVER! That's completely idiotic!**

**  
Tenten: Here, let me help you!**

**Hinata: F is for friends who do stuff together,**

**Tenten: U is for you and me!**

**Hinata and Tenten: TRY IT!**

**Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Me: N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea. **

**Ino: I don't understand this…**

**Temari: We feel all tingly inside. **

**Sakura: Should we stop?**

**Hinata: NO! That's how you're supposed to feel!**

**Sakura: Well I like it, let's do it again!**

**Everyone: F is for frolic through all the flowers, U is for ukulele. N if nose picking, sharing gum and sand licking, here with my best buddy!**

**Everyone: Ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, **

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Me: Well… that was sort of fun… **

**Temari: Alright, Violet does NOT own Naruto. **

**Tenten: Face it people, Masashi Kishimoto owns it…**

**Me: I'M SO SAD!**

Matsuri sulked in the park, hoping for someone to pity her. Plan one failed for her. She laughed, in her opinion, evilly… again, and took our her Plan 2 blueprints.

'Sakura Haruno… you shall pay!' Matsuri thought with a weird look on her face. She read over her plans. This was becoming a habit to her.

'Alright… Plan 2, no that's plan 5, here it is! Alright, when all three of us are in a room, then I yell out, 'Gaara! Don't try to kiss me! You have Sakura! Then Sakura will hear and she'll break up with Gaara-kun!' Matsuri thought, jumping out of her seat.

She went back home and took a shower. The swelling of her eye began to heal, and she put make up on it to make sure they couldn't see the swelling of it.

'Let's see… 12:03 pm… Gaara and Sakura should be eating lunch together right now. I better go get the plan ready,' Matsuri thought as she strolled down to the kazekage's building.

I ask this simple question, why does she need to get ready for a simple plan like that?

She walked into Gaara's office, and did her normal filing. Three hours later, she went down to the gates of the village to pick up the reports of the ninja who came back from missions.

When she got back, she saw Sakura crouched down, looking for a book.

Gaara was at his desk signing papers, and stamping them. Matsuri smirked but soon smiled after she stepped in front of his desk.

"Gaara, here are the reports you asked _me_ to get you," Matsuri said, stressing the me and making sure she didn't use Gaara-_kun_.

"Hn," Gaara said, taking the reports from her.

"Gaara! Why are you trying to kiss me? You have Sakura!" Matsuri yelled at him.

"What?" Gaara asked.

Matsuri stared at him, and realized that she wasn't able to hear herself when she talked. Instead, she heard, "I heard your voice you called my name  
A single touch  
Would stop my pain  
I feel like you in everything I do

Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes  
Even if it was for just one day  
Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away

Wouldn't it be good to be on your side  
Grasses always greener over there  
Wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care."

And it went on, hearing the upbeat music solo.

"What is that?!" Matsuri yelled, trying to hear herself.

Still, nothing.

"SAKURA! TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!" Gaara yelled into Sakura's ear.

"The times passing by, I feel like you, I always do, You're my place to hide, I don't know why," Sakura sang, her voice actually louder than the music itself.

"TURN THE DARN THING DOWN!" Gaara yelled, unplugging her head phones.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked, after turning off her I – pod.

"WHAT THE HE-" Gaara started to yell, until Matsuri shouted louder.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO DEAFEN US?!" Matsuri yelled into Sakura's ear.

"WHY ARE YOU SO GRUMY?!" Sakura yelled even louder.

"OUCH!" Matsuri yelled, as she plugged her fingers into her ears.

"You deserved it," Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Let's go Sakura…" Gaara said, loudly.

Sakura replied, "No need to yell."

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Why can't you hear me?" Sakura asked.

"BECAUSE THAT MUSIC HURT MY EARS!" Gaara yelled.

"Well fine then," Sakura said, turning on her heel.

"Besides, how did you even hear that if you can't hear?" Sakura asked as she pushed open the office doors, and stomped out the building, leaving 2 feet deep craters every time she stepped down.

"No, Sakura!" Gaara said chasing after her. Matsuri looked at herself, Gaara, Sakura, back to Gaara, to herself, to Sakura again.

"So, did they just like… get in a fight?" Matsuri asked herself.

"Hehheh…" Matsuri chuckled to herself.

'That may not have been my plan, but still! I separated them!' Matsuri thought into her mind jumping up and down.

Matsuri decided she'd treat herself to a banana smoothie to celebrate her achievement.

When she started walking out of the building, she tripped numerous of times over the craters. She walked out of the building, with new bruises, and down to the smoothie shop.

She ordered her smoothie, and congratulated herself a job well done again.

'Well, this means that I don't have to use plan 3. I would HATE to do that!' Matsuri thought into her mind as she heard her slurping noises.

'I finished that already?' she thought confused.

She shrugged and walked back to the kazekage's office.

When she arrived at the office, she immediately covered her eyes and screamed.

Inside, was Gaara and Sakura kissing.

'WHAT HAPPENED?!' Matsuri shouted inside, and outside of her mind.

Gaara and Sakura separated, Sakura as red as a tomato, and Gaara with a tinge of pink on his cheeks and nose.

"I THOUGHT YOU TWO BROKE UP!" Matsuri yelled, waving her hands in the air like a maniac.

"Um… Gaara-kun/Panda-chan, apologized," Sakura said with a happy smile now on her face.

"Panda-chan?" Matsuri asked, in rage.

Sakura stared in shock, until she smiled again and replied with a big, cheeky smile, "That was part of his apology. He's always yelling at me for calling him 'Panda-chan' and he agreed that he'd allow me to call him Panda-chan!"

Gaara hung his head low, and crossed his arms.

"I hate you woman," Gaara mumbled.

"And that's why you love me!" Sakura called out, kissing him on the cheek.

'Well… MY PLAN THAT WASN'T MY PLAN FAILED!' Matsuri shouted (inside of her mind)

'Plan 3 then, I'll hate myself for doing this… but I have to,' Matsuri thought into her mind, with fire in her eyes. She wasn't sure why there was fire in her eyes, either from rage or from determination.

'Well then, Plan 3… that'll take a few days,' Matsuri thought as she walked away from the now making out couple.

**Me: Hey everyone!**

**Neji: She made us boys come and sing SpongeBob songs because she felt like torturing us. **

**Gaara: And she's FORCING us to sing. **

**Naruto: ME FIRST!**

_**SPONGEBOB IDOL!**_

**Me: Hello! I'm your host today, and the girls will sing again! Everyone gets their own songs, and the boys HAVE to sing a song!**

**Sasuke: So… so unfair. **

**Me: Hey, you're a judge. **

**Sasuke: OH YEAH!**

**Me: Alright, the judges are Sasuke, Sai, and Shino. **

**Shikamaru: Troublesome… why them?**

**Me: Because they didn't get parts in this story. Poor them… TT!**

**Sakura: ME FIRST! Alright, here we are, the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song!**

**Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?**

**Everyone: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**

**Sakura:**

**Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?**

**Everyone: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**

**Sakura: **

**Who's nautical nonsense can something you wish?**

**Everyone: SpongeBob Squarepants!**

**Sakura: So drop on the deck and flop like a fish!**

**Everyone: SpongeBob Squarepants!**

**SpongeBob Squarepants!**

**SpongeBob Squarepants!**

**SpongeBob Squarepants! **

**Me: ALRIGHT! SO COOL!**

**Gaara: I want to get this over with… **

**Gaara: Sigh**

**Gaara: Loop de loop. **

**Wanna learn how to tie your shoes, it's a very easy thing to do. **

**Sit on down and I'll give you the scoop, what's that?**

**It's called a loop de loop. **

**You gotta take a lace in each hand, you go over and under again. **

**You make a loop de loop and pull, and your shoes are looking cool!**

**You go over and back, left to right, Loop De loop and ya pull them tight!**

**Like bunny ears, or a Christmas bow, lace em up, and you're ready to go!**

**You make a loop de loop and pull, and your shoes are looking good…**

**Everyone: Oh… my… god…**

**Gaara: I hate you so much. **

**Me: I know, I love you too Panda-chan!**

**Ino: Can I go?**

**Me: Sure. **

**Ino: Oh yeah, the striped sweater song!**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm going take it down a bit. With a little number I like to call… Striped Sweater. **

**The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time. **

**One with a collar, turtle neck, that's the kind. **

**Cause when you wwwwweeeaaarrryyyy, that's one… special… sweater.**

**Me: STOP THAT HORRID SONG!**

**Ino: You mean my singing was bad… TT!**

**Me: NO… just the song. **

**Kankuro: ME NEXT!**

**Temari: You're gay.**

**Kankuro: NO I'M NOT!**

**Sakura: Then why do you have barbie dolls?**

**Kankuro: THEY'RE PUPPETS!**

**Tenten: Sure they are. **

**Kankuro: Just give me the 'Patrick Star' song. **

**Kankuro:**

**Hello folks, I just made up a song so here it goes…**

**Who lives in a rock mate under the sea!**

**Everyone: PATRICK STAR!**

**Kankuro: **

**Sometimes act dumb all day!**

**Everyone: Patrick Star!**

**Kankuro:**

**Goes jellyfishing with his best buddy SpongeBob**

**Everyone: Patrick Star!**

**Everyone: READY?!**

**Everyone: Patrick Star! Patrick Star! Patrick Star!**

**Patrick……………………. Star!**

**Me: Alright… that was a BIT strange. **

**Me: ONLY A BIT!**

**Tenten: Yeah, sure, only a BIT!**

**Neji: Please, just let me get this over with… Now that we're men … **_**please**_**. I will probably sound gay while singing this…**

**Me: You can mumble…**

**Neji: **_**Thank you**_

**Lee: I SHALL SING WITH YOU!**

**Neji: … jerk…**

**Neji: **

**Now that we're men, we can do anything.**

**Lee:**

**Now that we're men, we are invisible!**

**Neji:**

**Now that we're men, we're going to change the sea**

**Both: **

**Mr. Krabs and save the land and Mr. Krabs!**

**Lee:**

**Now that we're men, we have facial hair, **

**Neji: I WILL NOT SING THIS LINE!**

**Lee: FINE! **

**Lee:**

**Now that we're men, I changed my underwear!**

**Neji: gay… **

**Now that we're men, we have a manly flair**

**Lee:**

**We're done in the south, we're touch enough to save the da!**

**Neji: **

**We never had a chance when we were kids!, **

**Everyone: NO NO NO!**

**Lee:**

**Now we're big to work the manly dip HA HA HA!**

**Everyone: HOORAY!**

**Tenten: (Giggle) Now that they're men, we shall honor them. **

**Sakura: (Stifles in a giggle) Now that they're men, they have become our friends!**

**Hinata: (Smiles widely) Now that they're men, there will be a happy end!**

**Hinata, Sakura, Tenten: They will pass the test, and finish the quest for the crown!**

**They will past the quest, and finish the quest of the crown!**

**They will pass the test and finish the quest, for the crown!**

**Everyone: (Breaks out laughing)**

**Me: Alright (Laugh) let's continue this next time!**

**Sakura: Enjoy, and wait!**

**Tenten: OH! I FORGOT! Violet does not own SpongeBob!**

**Temari: And she doesn't own the songs.**

**Ino: Speaking of songs, the one that Sakura was blasting out of her I – Pod was 'Wouldn't it be good' by CASCADA. **

**Hinata: Once again, PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT SHOULD COME OUT IN A FEW HOURS!**


	4. Plan 3: Dress and Act Like Her

**Me: Hello you peoples1**

**Temari: NOW IT'S MY TURN TO SING!**

**Tenten: But I never got to sing…**

**Temari: Yeah, but I beat you in the chunin exams, so it's MY turn!**

**Temari: Heh… Tenten, I'll dedicate this song to you…**

**Temari: **

**The winner takes all. It's the thrill of one more kill. (Take that Tenten!)**

**The last one to fall will never sacrifice thy will!**

**Don't ever look back on the wind closing in. **

**The only attack was their wings on the wind. **

**Oh, the daydream begins…**

**And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!**

**And it's ours (mind) for the taking, it's ours for the fight. **

**In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. **

**And the world is ours to follow. **

**Sweet, sweet, sweet, victory. **

**Tenten: Temari you jerk!**

**Temari: (Sticks her tongue out)**

**Tenten: Alright, here we are!**

**Are you okay Temari: **

**Tenten: (Pretending to be Temari: NO my feet can't breathe)**

**Temari, who has hairy toes, that makes green slippers**

**The squirmy and scratchy, and EWWW I see a bug!**

**With smelly crap, flinging out of her toes!**

**OMG! This girl is blustered!**

**Burr…**

**Burr…**

**Burr…**

**EW! TEMARI BARFED!**

**Doodly, doodly, doo, doo, doo, he hee!**

**Temari: I'LL KILL YOU TENTEN!**

**Naruto: You know what, I'm feeling happy today! Listen to this song!**

**Naruto:**

**Mr. Sun came out and he smiled at me! **

**Said it's gonna be a good one, just wait and see!**

**Jumped out of bed, and I ran outside feeling so extra exstatified!**

**Everyone: IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER!**

**BEST DAY EVERY!**

**Everyone: IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER!**

**BEST DAY EVER!**

**Naruto:**

**I'm so busy got nothing to do, spent the last two hours just tying my shoe!**

**Every flower, every grain of sand, is reaching out to shake my hand!**

**Everyone: IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER!**

**BEST DAY EVER!**

**Everyone: IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER!**

**BEST DAY EVER!**

**Naruto:**

**Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, when I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown, I stick my head out the window and look around!**

**Those clouds don't scare me, they can't disguise this magic that's happening right before my eyes!**

**Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright so the best day ever will last all night!**

**Yes the Best Day ever is gonna last all night!**

**Everyone: IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER!**

**BEST DAY EVER!**

**Everyone: IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER!**

**BEST DAY EVER!**

**Everyone: IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER!**

**BEST DAY EVER!**

**Everyone: IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER!**

**BEST DAY EVER!**

**(BEST DAY EVER!)**

**(BEST DAY EVER)**

**Me: Well… that was… **_**fun**_

**Hinata: All right… Violet does not own Naruto.**

Matsuri stood in front of the mirror that she's been standing in front of, looking at her reflection, for the last like… three hours.

Matsuri scrunched up her new colored eyebrows for the billionth time that day.

'I CANNOT believe that I DID THIS!' Matsuri screamd.

She had died her hair pink, and her eyebrows, changed into a blue FLEX shirt with a black skirt, with a sky blue pair of shorts over it. She put on white gloves, and put on green contacts.

'But… Gaara-kun cannot resist me now!' Matsuri called out as she kissed her reflection.

She winked to herself and walked out of the building.

Many people stared at her, and one person called out, "WHAT IS UP WITH YOU FANGIRLS?! TRYING TO IMPERSONATE SAKURA-SAMA/HIME/SAN/CHAN!"

Matsuri just stared at him, and snorted. She walked up to the kazekage's building and started, trying, to sway her hips in a 'seductive' way.

'Wait… that's plan 7,' Matsuri thought so she stopped and acted like Sakura. She walked in professionally, and jumped into Gaara's lap while giggling.

'Man Sakura's lucky,' Matsuri thought as she pecked Gaara's cheek.

"Hello Panda-chan!" Matsuri called out in a squeaky voice, trying to sound cute and innocent like Sakura. (But failing miserably)

"Get off of me," Gaara said.

That was the first thing he said, not 'what is up with you?' or 'why are you wearing those clothes'.

Matsuri tried to puppy pout like Sakura, but that didn't work so well.

"Stop acting like a retard and get off of me," Gaara said in an icy tone.

Matsuri whimpered like a dog and crawled off him.

"But Panda-chan, why do you hate me?" Matsuri asked, once again trying to imitate Sakura by 'trying' to cry chibi tears.

"What is up with you?" Gaara asked as she sat in the chair across from him, trying to cross her legs like Sakura.

"Panda-chan, what are you talking about?" she asked, tilting her head trying to imitate Sakura, again.

"Stop calling me that!" Gaara yelled.

Matsuri shrunk, but acted like Sakura.

'Sakura wouldn't back down,' Matsuri thought.

"Gaara! Stop treating me like trash!" Matsuri called out, slapping him.

Before the hand hit him, the sand grabbed it.

"The sand will only let Sakura touch me in a violent way," Gaara said, before glaring and tossing her aside.

"Why can't I be Sakura?" Matsuri cried out.

"Because, Sakura is Sakura… you, are Matsuri. Continue this, and you will be no more than trash," Gaara said coolly before walking out of his office.

"What would Sakura do right now?" Matsuri asked herself.

She thought of Plan 4, and grinned.

"Don't worry Gaara, I will get you to be mine," Matsuri said outloud, laughing like a maniac with a hoarse voice.

"UGH! WHERE IS MATSURI?! I NEED TO GIVE HER HER MEDICINE!" Sakura yelled, opening random doors looking for her.

"MATSURI, YOU HAVEN'T HAD YOUR MEDICINE YET! IF YOU DON'T TAKE IT THEN YOU'LL GO CRAZY!" Sakura screamed out again.

Matsuri stared at the door, and stuck her tongue out.

Sakura walked in, and screamd in rage, "WTF?!"

"What the fudge?" Matsuri asked.

"Something like that…" Sakura mumbled.

"You idiot, you forgot to take your medication!" Sakura screamed, giving Matsuri a shot harshly.

"Alright mommy…" Matsuri said before collapsing onto the ground.

"Who knows what kind of trouble you got yourself into," Sakura mumbled before picking her up and carrying her to the hospital.

When Matsuri awoke, she saw one of Gaara's fangirls treating to her.

"You whore Matsuri, how dare you try to take Gaara-kun as your own!" the woman yelled at her, slapping Matsuri across the face.

"What is up with you? It's Sakura who took Gaara-kun away from all of us!" Matsuri yelled out, bonking the woman known as Iyashi, over the head.

"So, not one of us, a.k.a. Gaara-kun's fangirls, can take her on on our own," Iyashi said, sighing and then crying chibi tears.

"Then Iyashi, would you like to help me in my plans to break up Gaara-kun and Sakura-Kona Ana?" (I looked up on the internet, and I'm pretty sure Kona Ana means bitch in Japanese)

"My pleasure," Iyashi said, shaking hands with Matsuri.

"Then, let the plans begin," Matsuri cackled laughing evilly and manically.

Iyashi stared at her, before shrugging and laughing evilly along with her.

"Sakura-Kona Ana, prepare for a battle, this time… physically," Matsuri cackled, again, and wrote down on a new sheet of blue print papers.

'Plan 4: …' and that is for you to find out in the next chapter.

**Me: Okay… that was slightly… how do I say, awkward I guess.**

**Hinata: Is it my turn? **

**Me: Why not. **

**Hinata: Alright, here we are. **

**Hinata: **

**Wish I was back in Texas. **

**The ocean's no place for a squirrel. **

**Wish I was in Texas, **

**Prettiest place in the world, oh no. **

**I guess deep in my heart, **

**I'll always be a Texas girl. **

**I wanna go hoooooome, home.**

**Kiba: Please Hinata, just let me help because I REALLY want to get this over with. **

**Hinata: SURE!**

**Kiba:**

**I wanna wake up in Texas. **

**I miss those wide, open skies. **

**I miss my 20 acres, **

**Barbeques and pecan pies, oh why?**

**When I'm so far from you, Texas, **

**All I can do is cry. **

**Both:**

**I wanna go ho-o-o-o-ome, **

**Kiba: **

**I wanna go home. **

**Shikamaru: Hold on, I'll go next. Troublesome…**

**Shikamaru:**

**I call this one, the "Campfire Song song". **

**Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song. **

**Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E song!**

**And if you don't think that we can sing if faster then you're wrong. **

**But it'll help if you just sing alooooooong…**

**Sasuke: I'll join**

**Sakura: Told you he was gay…**

**Sasuke: AM NOT!**

**Me: Why not get Sai to sing along?**

**Sai: no**

**Me: DO IT!**

**Sai: Fine…. (mumble mumble mumble) **

**Sasuke:**

**Bum… Bum… Bum…**

**Shikamaru:**

**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, **

**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, **

**And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong. **

**But it'll help if you just sing along. **

**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, Sasuke!**

**Sasuke:**

**Song!! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E… um…**

**Shikamaru:**

**Sai…**

**Sai: **

**Shikamaru: **

**Um… good? It'll help! **

**It'll heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllpppppp!**

**If you just sing alooooooooooooooooooong!**

**Sasuke: **

**Boom; Crash!)**

**Shikamaru, Sasuke: **

**OH YEAH!**

**Me: And that concludes our funky SpongeBob Idol!**

**Shikamaru: Violet does not own Naruto. **

**Kiba: Violet also does not own SpongeBob Squarepants. **

**Tenten: Please wait for the next chapter. **


	5. Plan 4: Attack her

**Me: Alright, in the last chapter, we all finished the SpongeBob Idol!**

**Me: You know what, I found a Naruto Idol story, but they never did finish it, so I think I'm going to try to make one on my own!**

**Sakura: Okay!**

**Me: I know there are a lot of those kind of stories, but still, I want to make mine the best!**

**Ino: Don't forget the auditions, and the first round, and the top twelve girls and boys! **

**Hinata: And then the top twelve, ten, five, and the top three!**

**Sakura: I'm going to win!**

**Ino: NO I AM!**

**Hinata: Everyone knows who'll win. **

**Temari: Yeah, me!**

**Tenten: IN your dreams Fatso. **

**Temari: I AM NOT FAT!**

**Tenten: Well your butts huge!**

**Sakura: Um… how do you know that?**

**Temari: GOOD ONE!**

**Ino: Wow… that's a really, REALLY good point. **

**Tenten: STINKIN SAKURA!**

**Me: Um… I guess we'll continue this later. **

**Ino: Sure…**

**Tenten: Violet does not own Naruto. **

'Plan 4, Hehheh, get all of the Gaara-kun fangirls to attack Sakura Haruno… at once!' Matsuri thought, as she calls it, evilly.

She walked down to the park, where the Gaara-kun fangirls always meet up to talk about how Gaara looked at them, or how he talked to them, or hot pictures of him that they took of him when he wasn't looking through his window.

They also stole many, MANY things from him such as clothes, toothbrushes, etc.

She arrived at the park, to see all of the girls with hearts in their eyes.

Matsuri stared at where they were staring, and sighed a dreamy sigh.

"Gaara-kun," all of them cooed.

He stared at them, then glared, then walked away.

After that, Matsuri heard voices like, "HE LOOKED AT ME!" or "NO HE LOOKED AT ME!" and "HE'S MINE!"

Matsuri sighed in annoyance, not knowing that that's exactly what she does when Gaara passes by.

"Girls, girls, girls…" Iyashi started.

The girls stared at her, and then pounced her.

"HOW DARE YOU BE PRETTIER THEN ME!" all of the fangirls shouted.

Iyashi was a beautiful girl, but Sakura was still prettier then far.

Iyashi had silky brown hair, and blue crystal clear eyes. Her skin was a nice tan, a fake tan though, that was one shade away from looking great with her hair.

She had a thin body, very petite, but didn't have many muscles.

Matsuri wrestled them off of Iyashi, before breaking her nails.

"AH! YOU BROKE MY NAIL!" Matsuri shouted, pouncing on the girl, known as Hikiri, who had broken her nail.

"THAT WAS EXPENSIVE!" Matsuri screamed.

Matsuri stared at the girl, before smirking.

"You know what, you could help me," Matsuri told the girl.

Hikiri was a lot prettier than Iyashi. Hikiri had pale skin that went along with her black, long, silky, shining hair. Her eyes were a cloudy hazel, and her body was actually pretty fit.

She had long legs, and had a petite frame as well.

Hikiri stood up, and dusted herself off.

"YOU JERK!" Hikiri screamed at Matsuri, before punching her in the face.

Matsuri stepped back a few steps, and touched the purple and black bruise starting to form.

"Perfect," Matsuri whispered.

She walked past Hikiri, nudging their shoulders together, making Hikiri hiss in pain (although it wouldn't hurt any other human, not even a baby!), and walking up onto a bench in the park.

"ATTENTION ALL GAARA-KUN FANGIRLS!" Matsuri shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone stared at her, and she raised her right hand.

"Everyone knows, _Sakura Haruno_," Matsuri said, her voice dripping like venom when she said Sakura's name.

All of the girls' ears perked up after hearing that name.

"Yeah, so what?" the president of the GFC said. (Gaara's fan girls clubs)

"How would you like, for those two to break up for good?" Matsuri asked.

The fangirls nodded their heads, agreeing with her.

The vice president asked, " How?"

"It's easy, we just tell her to back off, and if she doesn't, then we make it physical," Matsuri said, punching her fist into her open palm.

"I'm in," the president said.

"Me too!" a random fangirl yelled.

"US TOO!" a group of girls called out.

Soon, all of the girls were talking about whose going to help in the plan.

"Alright girls, here's what we do. Since Haruno _thinks_ I'm her friend, I'll bring her into a room, where all of you girls are, HIDING! Then, I'll confront her. If she still says no, then you guys come out, and we beat her until she gives up," Matsuri said, explaining this through a blue print hanging on a tree.

"Got it?" Matsuri asked.

Everyone nodded their heads, asking a few questions to each other every now and then, and simply agreeing.

"So now, I'll go ask her to meet me in the copy room of the kazekage's building," Matsuri said, leading the girls to the room.

When they got to the room, it was a very plain room.

There was a copy machine, a desk with a printer and computer, for some reason, a closet there, and then on top, when you looked up to the ceiling, there was a bridge that was hanging by two cords that was attached to the ceiling.

"Alright, Group A, (fifteen girls popped up) you guys are the skinny and petite ones, so all of you try to fit into the closet," Matsuri told them.

The fifteen small girls went into the closet, and found that they could all fit in there.

"Group B, (twenty girls popped up) you guys are the taller ones, so see if you can hide up on the bridge thing hanging from the ceiling," Matsuri instructed the taller girls.

The girls climbed up on each other's shoulders, stepping on top of the closet and jumping onto the bridge. It started to swing after every girl jumped onto it, and finally, all twenty girls laid down next to each other, on their stomachs, and some, crouched on the edges.

"Lastly, Group C, you guys hide behind the desk. You guys are the shorter ones, so go!" Matsuri barked. The ten girls jumped under the desk, leaving forty five more girls.

"Alright, I think that you guys should get a ladder and pile up on it. When I give the signal, a clap, snap, clap, then you guys all jump through the window." **(Do I need to say who said that? Hopefully not)**

All of the girls nodded. They left the building, and attached a ladder to the window. They lined up and walked up the steps. There were a lot of steps for the girls to stand on, because that floor was the sixth floor.

"Ready?" Matsuri asked.

There came lots of 'yeses' and 'ready' and etc.

"Then, I'll lure her in, remember, come out when **I** give you the signal," Matsuri said, walking out of the room.

She walked down to Sakura's office, that Gaara had rented for her, and waved a 'hi' while giving her a fake smile.

"Sakura!" Matsuri called out.

Sakura looked up from her paperwork, and smiled a small smile.

"Hello Matsuri," Sakura greeted.

"Hey, can you help me? The copy machine is broken, and I need your help," Matsuri told her, making a few pauses, signaling that she was lying.

Sakura knew she was lying, but for the third time, SHRUGGED IT OFF.

Matsuri and Sakura walked to the copy machine in silence.

They arrived there, and Matsuri locked the door.

"Well Haruno-kono Ana," Matsuri stated, trying to make her wince.

"You WILL break up with my Gaara-kun!" Matsuri shouted.

"YOUR GAARA-KUN?!" all of the fangirls shouted. They all came out of their hiding places, and Sakura just stared. Not because she was shocked, but she stared at the ones who came out from the closet.

"GEEZ! Do you know, HOW GAY (well, more like lesbian) THAT LOOKED?" Sakura shouted.

"I AM NOT A LESBIE!" one of the girls shouted.

"THEN WHY WERE YOU ALL IN A CLOSET, **TOGETHER**?!" Sakura screamed.

"Because we were planning on attacking you if you didn't back off from Gaara-kun!" the president of the GFC shouted.

Her name was Nikko, and she had red hair (obviously dyed), green contacts, and Gaara's clothes on her.

She had Gaara action figures, plushies, and posters, and picture everywhere in her room.

"Well, you think you can take us all on?" Matsuri asked while smirking.

Sakura smirked right back and pulled on her gloves.

"I doubt you can take me on," Sakura said, getting into a fighting stance.

SEVEN MINUTES LATER

Sakura walked out of the room with a happy content smile on her face. Out, came ninety beat up girls, all limping, whining, whimpering, and leaning on each other, trying not to fall over in pain.

'Well, Plan… Hiss 4 didn't work… time to use my beautiful body for the next," Matsuri said, clutching her side.

"This is not the end Haruno-Kono Ana," Matsuri called out.

**Me: Hey all you people!**

**Ino: NO! NOT THIS SONG AGAIN!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome… **

**Kankuro: When will you put in our coupling?**

**Me: Um… I'm sorry guys, but there will be only a SLIGHT bit of ShikaTema and KankIno. **

**Me: I'll change the summary soon. **

**Temari and Ino: B…b…but?!**

**Me: Alright, please be patient!**

**Kankuro: Jerk…**

**Me: Shut up if you don't want to be kicked in the shin, over, and over again. **

**Kankuro: (Silence)**

**Gaara: She wants me to say this, Ja ne… evil woman**

**Me: That's why you love me!**


	6. Plan 5: Try to Seduce Him

**Me: Hey!**

**Sakura: Alright, we're going to talk about random things now!**

**Naruto: BEEF DOES NOT TASTE GOOD UNDERCOOKED!**

**Sakura: Idiot! You ate meat undercooked?!**

**Naruto: well, I was tired of waiting for the beef to cook longer then the noodles!**

**Ino: See! You're overweight! RAMEN IS UNHEALTHY!**

**Naruto: NUH UH!**

**Ino: UH HUH! **

**Naruto: THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN HOW I BEAT KIBA AND NEJI?!**

**Naruto: You wouldn't have even been able to beat Neji!**

**Naruto: You couldn't even beat him when you were trying to 'seduce' him!**

**Neji: You were disgusting… a cockroach as I told you. **

**Ino: Didn't you think I was sexy?!**

**Neji: Who would?**

**Sakura: HA! Nice one Neji! **

**Sakura: (Puts her hand up)**

**Neji: … what are you doing?**

**Sakura: Um… you're supposed to slap your hand onto mine next. **

**Neji: No…**

**Sakura: JUST DO IT!**

**Neji: …f…i…n……………………….e. **

**Neji: I hate you. **

**Sakura: And that's why you love me!**

**Tenten: HEY!**

**Temari: Um… okay… Violet does not own Naruto. **

'Heh, now Gaara won't be able to resist us three!' Matsuri thought in her mind, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She winked to herself for the tenth time in one minute.

"Alright, Hikiri, Iyashi, we are ready to go seduce Gaara-kun so he forgets about Sakura!" Matsuri called out to them.

"Let's go over this one more time, Plan 5, we act like flirts and remember, we act like whores (it'll be hard for me to do because well, I'm not a whore!) and then we dress very revealing (because he won't be able to resist our hot bodies), and he'll soon break up with Sakura and date all three of us!" Matsuri chirped, which more sounded like a bird who was stuffing her mouth with berries.

"Alright then, how do we look?" Hikiri asked.

Hikiri was wearing short shorts (denim), with a red bikini top, two silver arm bangles on her left arm, red high heels, red lipstick, blue eye shadow, and pink blush.

Iyashi was wearing a black mini skirt, a white tube top, white shoes with white ribbons tying up to the knees, a handcuff attached to only one of her wrists, a silver ankle bangle, pink lipstick, black eyeliner, a smoky eye shadow, and light red blush.

Matsuri was wearing a low V cut blue spaghetti strapped shirt, a white skirt that barely covered her butt, and black slip on shoes. She had a white long bracelet that wrapped from her shoulder down to her wrist, a tan lipstick, blue eye shadow, and red blush.

**(wow I hate myself sooooooooooooooooooo much…)**

They all were wearing nail polish, Hikiri red, Iyashi clear, and Matsuri blue.

"Alright girls, time to visit our precious Gaara-kun," Hikiri said, walking out of Matsuri's house.

The three walked to the hokage's office, knocked twice, before hearing the normal, "Come in."

The three walked in, trying to sway their hips, their lips puckering.

"Hello, Gaara-kun," Iyashi said, crawling onto his lap. Hikiri stood behind him and started to give him a backrub.

"How does that feel?" she whispered into his ear.

Gaara twitched.

Matsuri started playing with his hair whispering in his other ear, "Gaara-kun, why don't you forget about… _her_, and come play with us?"

Gaara's sand twitched.

"We know you want to," Iyashi whispered on his lips.

"Get off of me…" Gaara replied trying to lift his hands.

Iyashi had a firm grip on his hands, keeping them from moving his sand.

Ever since Shukaku was extracted from his body, he needed to move his hands to move the sand.

'Shukaku, this would be a GREAT time to come out now,' Gaara said into his mind.

'**Hold on,' **Shukaku replied, digging deeper into Gaara's mind.

'What are you doing?' Gaara asked.

'**Well first, I need blackmail,' **Shukaku replied, snickering.

"FORGET ABOUT YOU!" Gaara yelled.

The three girls stared at him, before Hikiri recovered and whispered against his ear, once again, "I think you just need to relax."

Gaara pushed them all off and said, "I think that you need to go."

"But Gaara-kun," they all whimpered, grabbing onto his legs, not letting go.

Gaara lifted his arms up, the sand coming with him. The sand picked up the three girls and threw them out the window.

"GAARA-KUN!" the three shouted and wailed.

"Stupid annoying fangirls, I am NOT going to teach Matsuri anymore," Gaara mumbled to himself, starting to stamp and sign more papers.

"Gaara-kun!" a happy voice chirped. The girl who belonged to that voice stepped into his office.

"WHAT?!" Gaara shouted.

The girl took one step back towards the door and prepared to turn the knob.

"Sheesh Panda-chan, if you didn't want me here, you could have just said so," Sakura said, flipping her hair off of her shoulder, walking out.

"No! Sakura, come back please," Gaara asked.

Sakura stopped and giggled to herself.

"That's the first time I've heard you say please or yell no!" Sakura chirped, again, kissing him on the cheek, before noticing something.

"Panda-chan, what is that?" Sakura asked, looking at the tan lipstick barely on Gaara lips, red nail polish on his shoulders, and blue nail polish in his hair.

'I think he was cheating on us…' Sakura thought.

'**Well duh! Look, the lipstick barely on his lips, he could have tried to wipe it off before we came in, the blue nail polish in his hair and the red nail polish on his shoulders, the girls must have not dried them enough so it got caught on!'** Inner screamed.

"Gaara! Are you cheating on me?!" Sakura yelled at him.

Gaara stared at her, and stared, and stared.

"So you won't even answer my question?!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Why do you think I cheated on you?" Gaara questioned.

"The fact that you have nail polish on your shoulders, in your hair, and lipstick ON YOUR LIPS!" Sakura screamed at him.

"What are you talking about?!" Gaara yelled back at her.

"Hello! There were three girls, I THINK, their nails obviously weren't dry yet because there is red nail polish on your shoulders, blue nail polish in your hair, and TAN LIPSTICK ON YOUR LIPS! NOW CALL ME CRAZY, BUT I DON'T THINK YOU DID THIS JUST SO I WOULD SPAZZ OUT!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

The entire building shook, several trees fell over, many civilians hid under doorways and under sturdy furniture, many shouting, "EARTHQUAKE!" Then the three girls who hated karma at the second, because two trees fell on them, and Gaara fell out of his seat.

"NOW IF YOU'D EXCUSE ME, I'M LEAVING! TELL NARUTO-NII SAN, HINATA-CHAN, NEJI-CHAN, AND TENTEN-CHAN THAT I AM LEAVING BACK TO KONOHA!" Sakura screamed again.

She stormed out of the building. The last time she left mini craters, Gaara had them fixed, but now, she left even bigger craters.

"Shikamaru-chan! Ino-chan!" Sakura called out to them.

The two rushed out, both of them giving her a hug. (Shikamaru and Sakura were like siblings. Sakura and Ino had both worked things out between them)

"Shikamaru-chan, Ino-chan, I'm leaving back to Konoha. Tell Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan, Neji-chan, and Tenten-chan that I'm sorry I couldn't see them, but I really, REALLY have to go," Sakura told them, hugging them once more.

"Alright, we'll miss you," they both told her.

Sakura went to go say bye to Kankuro and Temari, and then she left.

"Goodbye," Sakura told the two gate watchers.

"Bye Sakura-san," they replied, waving to the retreating back of her.

'Konoha, I'm coming home,' Sakura thought as she harshly wiped away a lone tear.

**Me: WAH! I'M SO EVIL!**

**Ino: It was a strike of the moment…**

**Temari: NO! YOU CAN'T LET SAKURA LEAVE!**

**Gaara: Don't make her leave me!**

**Naruto: Come on! I'm traveling that far, just to see her, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and somewhat Ino!**

**Ino: HEY!**

**Naruto: Well, you are annoying. **

**Sasuke: Yes she is. **

**Me: I just noticed something, you, Sai, and Shino never did judge. **

**Shino: I'm glad…**

**Sai: I had to sing. **

**Sasuke: You didn't even sing, I sang. **

**Sai: And you are dickless. **

**Sasuke: …hn…**

**Gaara: Join us next time… I hate you Violet. **

**Me: I can't say the same thing every time for the same person, one per person so, LA LA LA! CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

**Temari: While Violet keeps on singing to herself, Ja ne!**


	7. Not A Plan

**Me: Alright, here is our seventh chapter!**

**Tenten: Please tell me that Sakura will come back!**

**Me: Don't worry, I have my ideas. **

**Temari: Ooh! I have an idea too!**

**Me: Hold on, I'm playing a DS game. **

**Temari: WHY DOESN'T ANY ONE LISTEN TO ME?! **

**Sakura: Did someone say something?**

**Temari: ARG! **

**Ino: You know, we've been putting up chapters, like everyday… **

**Temari: THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!**

**Me: Oh well. **

**Sakura: Yeah, we have been putting up a lot of chapters, thank you Spring Break!**

**Me: Yeah, but if I don't finish by the end of Spring Break, then I won't be able to put it up every day, more like every week. **

**Tenten: So sad…**

**Sakura: Since you're speaking, what are you talking about… I'M RIGHT HERE!**

**Tenten: What are you talking about?**

**Sakura: Your comment, 'Please tell me that Sakura's coming back!', I'm right here!**

**Tenten: No, that means, are you coming back to Suna?**

**Sakura: oh…**

**Me: Alright, do the disclaimer Tenten!**

**Tenten: Violet does not own Naruto!**

Sakura decided to walk the whole way back to Konoha. She was rather sad that she was going back, but she couldn't bear the thought of Gaara cheating on her, with three other girls.

'It's for the best,' Sakura thought, picking up her pace instead.

Sakura closed her eyes, sensing the trees around, not wanting to even look at the Suna trees and such.

Suddenly, she felt four chakara presences. She opened her eyes, putting her hand over her kunai pouch.

"Come out," Sakura said in a solemn voice.

"Sakura-chan?" a oh so familiar voice called out.

Sakura sighed in relief and took her hand off of her kunai pouch.

"Naruto-chan!" She called out, rushing over to give him a hug.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Hinata greeted her, coming out from a tree.

"Sakura-chan," Tenten said, waving to her.

Neji nodded his head, showing her a small smile.

"So, what are you doing here? Did Gaara assign you a mission?" Naruto asked.

Sakura soon found that the ground was more interesting than Naruto.

"Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, and Neji-chan… I'm leaving back to Konoha…" Sakura said, below a whisper.

Everyone did hear her though, for they all gasped. She was bombed by questions, but Naruto's was dead accurate.

"Did Gaara cheat on you?" he asked, in a deep, low voice.

The girls gasped at him, and started hitting him (or lightly slapping him in Hinata's case) and yelling comments about how stupid that was, how Gaara-san would never do that, and all of those other questions.

"Yes…" Sakura whispered.

The four (wow…) gasped and all hugged her.

"Neji?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tightening his grip.

Sakura broke down into tears, screaming, "WHY DID HE DO THIS?!"

She sobbed into Neji's shoulder, and the others wrapped their arms around her.

"It's going to be all right," they whispered, comfortably to her.

Ten minutes later, she stopped crying and fell asleep in Tenten and Naruto's arms.

"We're bringing her with us to Konoha," Naruto said strictly, lifting Sakura up onto his back.

"WHAT?!" Tenten and Hinata shouted at him. Neji gave him a questioning glance.

"I don't think Gaara meant to cheat on her, I think it was a misunderstanding," Naruto explained, starting to walk towards Konoha.

"Sheesh she's light," Naruto said, starting to speed up his pace, jumping from tree to tree.

In less than 30 minutes, they all made it to Suna.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"Tenten screamd once he arrived in front of them. She then shook his shoulders, like she does Lee, and kept on yelling, and yelling, and yelling at him.

"Ugh… once from Ino… twice from Temari… now three times from you?!" Gaara yelled.

"WELL DUH! SAKURA'S HURTING BECAUSE OF YOU!" Temari screamd, jumping out from an open window.

Gaara looked at her, the window, then their house.

"I don't even want to know whose house that was," Gaara mumbled.

"WELL! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Ino screamed, jumping out of the open window of the market store.

"Now that I understand," Gaara mumbled again.

"OOH! MY TURN!" Tenten yelled, running into a building.

She ran up to the third floor, and jumped out of a window.

"AH! I FORGOT TO OPEN IT!" she screamed.

"WATCH OUT BELOW!" she screamed again, landing on her feet.

The glass fell around her, and luckily no one got hurt… except for a poor, POOR bunny rabbit! WAH!

"NO! BUNNY RABBIT!" Tenten screamed, snuggling, the bunny's fur that DIDN'T have blood on it. The bunny hissed at her, bit her ear, and then limped off back into the forest.

"ouch…" Tenten said, rubbing her hurt ear.

"Um… now that that's over, please tell us why you cheated on her, Gaara-san," Hinata whispered.

Gaara sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"I did not cheat on Sakura," Gaara said.

"WELL THEN WHY WAS SAKURA CRYING?!" Naruto screamed.

"Because… my stupid fangirls did that," Gaara mumbled.

"Then why did I see lipstick on your lips that looked like you could have tried to wipe it off before I came, and nail polish in your hair and on your shoulder!" Sakura screamed, rubbing the sleepy crust out of her eyes.

"GAARA!" Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Ino screamed.

"Listen," Gaara said, rubbing his temples in hope of rubbing away his headache.

"My old apprentice, whose name I cannot remember, and two other fangirls did that. One kept my hands down so I couldn't move my sand, and she talked onto my lips so she must of gotten some lipstick on them, and then the other two were rubbing my shoulders and playing with my hair, and when I could move my arms, I threw them all out a window," Gaara mumbled, tired of talking.

Sakura stared at her, and he walked over. He lifted her up and stared into her eyes while saying, "I will never hurt you… I love you too much."

Sakura went teary eyed, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Gaara," she whispered in between tears into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head.

"Come on," Gaara said, taking her hand.

"Come on everybody, we have to go find houses for you all," Gaara said leading them to the kazekage's tower.

Matsuri was taking a nice stroll down to the kazekage's tower so she could see her precious Gaara-kun.

'Heh… now that Haruno's gone, Gaara-kun will want me!' Matsuri thought while smiling.

"Panda-chan, can I go back home and unpack?" a familiar voice said, a horrible voice to Matsuri called.

'Haruno-kono Ana?' Matsuri asked herself, her teeth gritting.

She hid in a bush and looked through the _thorns_.

"ITAI!" Matsuri screamed, jumping out of the roes bush.

She started whimpering, looking at her now poked and bleeding skin.

'I wish Gaara-kun were here to heal me…' Matsuri thought, walking home sadly.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Sakura kiss Gaara on his cheek.

'Fine Haruno, I guess I will have to use Plan 6,' Matsuri thought, a smirk creeping up onto her face.

**Me: Hey! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ino: Oh yeah, the real title of this chapter is 'I don't know what to call this because there is no plan'. **

**Temari: Very original. **

**Hinata: Rather weird. **

**Sakura: Right now I'm listening to a really bad song. **

**Tenten: How can you bare listening to it?**

**Me: I don't know… my ears are bleeding… literally. **

**Temari: What's the song?**

**Me: Hehheh… I'll leave you in suspense…**

**Ino: NO!**

**Hinata: join us next time!**

**Temari: JUST TELL US!**

**Me: MAKE ME!**

**Tenten: COME ON!**

**Me: NO!**

**Hinata: Ja ne… ACK!**

**Hinata: SHEESH! INO DON'T THROW A CHAIR IF YOU CAN'T AIM!**

**Ino: What are you talking about, I can't aim?!**

**Hinata: YOU ALMOST HIT ME WHILE VIOLET'S FIVE YARDS AWAY!**

**Me: AH! TEMARI! **

**Tenten: JOIN US NEXT TIME! TAKE THIS VIOLET!**


	8. Plan 6: Prank their dates

**Me: Alright, I don't know what to write about in this beginning now… **

**Sakura: Well, we're watching T.V. and we have to go to class soon. **

**Tenten: Listen, NO SCHOOL CLASSES! Extra activity. **

**Temari: Okay… **

**Me: Oh yeah! Listen, I am writing a new story, SasuSaku, and it'll be about Sasuke and Sakura, non-ninja. **

**Ino: It's also a one-shot. **

**Hinata: Um… now what?**

**Ino: I guess, Violet does not own Naruto… **

'Plan 6, prank their dates,' Matsuri thought.

She, Hikiri, and Iyashi were hiding in a bush, looking at Sakura and Gaara walk down to a ramen shop.

Naruto and Hinata were there waiting already, Iyashi had stated, and the four were having a double date.

Iyashi also told them, "Naruto is wearing an orange button down shirt with white pants, Hinata is wearing a gray shirt with a pink butterfly on it and a pink skirt. She's also wearing heels, so make sure she doesn't kick you."

Hikiri had gone to spy on Gaara picking up Sakura, and she had drooled on the sight.

Gaara was wearing a red button down shirt and black pants. When he picked up Sakura, she was wearing a white spaghetti strapped shirt with a denim jacket over it, and a denim skirt with white heels, with a white ribbon tied in her hair.

"Alright, now we lip a whoopee cushion under Sakura's seat," Matsuri whispered to them.

While Naruto was dunking his face into his bowl, sipping up the broth, and Hinata was staring at him, giggling.

Hikiri had thought out that Sakura would probably sit next to Hinata, so they put the whoopee cushion on top of the seat.

The three giggled once they were all back into the bushes.

"Be embarrassed Haruno," Matsuri said.

When Sakura and Gaara arrived, the three girls smirked.

Sakura and Gaara went over, and Gaara pulled out Sakura's chair that was next to Naruto.

"Here," Gaara said, pushing her in. He then took the seat next to her.

After Gaara was seated, his fangirls all took the open seats next to Hinata's. When one of the really mean, annoying fangirls sat next to Hinata, POOT was what everyone heard loud and clear. The girl's cheeks turned red, and she started shaking her head and her arms.

"It wasn't me!" the girl said, known to be as Suma.

"Ha! Gaara-kun will never like a farter like you! Suma farts a lot!" another annoying fangirl called out.

"Uh! He also wouldn't love a wore like you!" Suma called out.

"That was also a bad name!" Suma's follower Rebecca called out.

That annoying fangirl, Hani, stuck her lip up, and then whined to Gaara.

"Gaara-kun! She's being mean to me!" she called out to him, trying to cry chibi tears.

Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata just ignored her though.

"What would you like to eat?" the ramen worker asked the fangirls.

They all just replied water, except for Suma who ordered chicken ramen.

"Unlike some people," Suma said, looking at the other fangirls, "I don't have to watch my weight, because in Gaara-kun's words, I'm perfect."

The ramen worker rolled his eyes and took Sakura, Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata's orders.

Sakura twitched, Hinata glared, Naruto glared, and Gaara twitched,.

When he came back, he gave Suma her ramen first, then Hinata, then Naruto, then Gaara, and lastly, Sakura. (Naruto ordered another ramen)

"Haruno, prepare for the horrible taste of horse radish in ramen," Matsuri cackled.

Sakura took a spoonful of soup, blew on it, and slowly brought it up to her lips.

She sipped it all down, and licked her lips.

"How do you like your ramen Panda-chan?" she asked.

"Good," Gaara answered, sipping a bit of his soup.

"GAH! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Suma yelled again, throwing the ramen bowl at the ramen worker.

"YOU PUT HORSE RADDISH IN MY SOUP!" she screamed.

Matsuri, Hikiri, and Iyashi fell over anime style, and at once, came back up, their foreheads throbbing, and their eyes shaped like they wanted to kill someone (in which they do.)

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Matsuri screamed.

Immediately, the attention was brought to the bushes, and Iyashi and Hikiri's hands were over Matsuri's mouth.

"Does someone want to check out that bush?" Sakura asked.

"Will you do it?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Alright, just for my Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out, kissing Hinata on the cheek, making her faint with a very red face.

"HINATA-CHAN?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FAINT WHEN I KISS YOU?!" Naruto shouted, crying chibi tears.

Using this time, the three girls escaped, not too stealthily, but they were out of there before Naruto checked the bush.

"Well, those plans worked peachy perfectly," Iyashi said, rolling her eyes.

"Two things, one… it's peachy perfect! Two, you're supposed to roll your eyes, around the whole thing, not just half way!" Hikiri shouted out.

"Well it's not thanks to me that we didn't even finish our seven pranking pranks!" Iyashi screamed.

"Yeah! Well it's not me who made up the word and adjective 'pranking', and it's not me who doesn't have a brain!" Matsuri shouted back.

"YOU know what, I QUIT!" Iyashi screamed walking away, steam blowing out of her ears and nose.

"GOSH! YOU MAKE UP THE WORST PLANS EVER! I'M GOING TO MAKE UP MY OWN PLAN, AND I'M GOING TO WIN GAARA-KUN FROM YOU!" Hikiri shouted into Matsuri's ear.

"YEAH! WELL WHEN I GET **MY** GAA-KUN, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGE IN MY LEFT EAR, AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE A STEP INTO THIS VILLAGE!" Matsuri screamed.

The two stomped off away from each other, and each took out a blueprint.

They both started writing, and at once, two miles away, they both shouted, "GOT IT!"

**Me: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Sakura: She says too much schoolwork, but she's just saying that because she forgot to finish her work over spring break, and because she's watching T.V., movies, and playing Sims 2 glamour life. **

**Ino: I wish I could, but I'm just a drawing. **

**Hinata: I fainted… NARUTO MUST THINK I'M WEAK!**

**Naruto: NEVER!**

**Neji: You better not hurt my cousin!**

**Hinata: WAH!**

**Neji: That's it Uzumaki! **

**Tenten: NEJI! DOWN BOY!**

**Neji: I'm not your dog!**

**Tenten: Of course you're not. I loves you, yes I do loves you!**

**Neji: You better stop it!**

**Tenten: Ah… does someone want a treat?**

**Neji: THAT'S IT! I AM SO SICK OF YOU TEASING ME ALL OF THE TIME! YOU KNOW WHAT, I PREFERED SAKURA OVER YOU!**

**Tenten: Gasp **

**Tenten: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU TWO TIMING TWIT!**

**Neji: NO, WHY DON'T YOU GET AWAY FROM ME YOU TOMBOY FREAK? !**

**Sakura: Sigh**

**Sakura: It's their first fight!**

**Ino: Isn't that adorable?**

**Hinata: Totally… **

**Temari: I love them together, they are so kawaii!**

**Me: Join us next time!**

**Tenten: GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Neji: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEEPS GETTING CLOSE TO ME! **

**Me: Sigh… so cute…**


	9. Plan 7: Make him jealous!

**Me: Okay, here we go!**

**Sakura: To the end of the rainbow!**

**Temari: Hey… where's Tenten?**

**Hinata: Oh, she's upset because she had her first fight…**

**Ino: Hey… didn't you do this with us in Friend's Forever?**

**Hinata: Oh yeah, when she kep on saying **_**together forever**_

**Temari: Oh… I wasn't there… WAH!**

**Temari: How could you not put me in that story?**

**Me: Because, I needed a ShikaIno!**

**Temari: What about ShikaTema?**

**Me: Um… because I didn't have you in the story, only for a moment. **

**Temari: But what about KibaIno?**

**Kiba: Hey… I need my time with Hinata. **

**Hinata: GASP!**

**Sakura: Did she just say… gasp?**

**Ino: I thought that you were supposed to gasp, not to SAY gasp. **

**Hinata: FORGET ABOUT THAT! I WAS WITH NARUTO-KUN! **

**Kiba: I'm just saying… I need my time with Hinata. **

**Me: oh…**

**Hinata: Oh…**

**Kiba: I get to be with Hinata in one of her NaruSaku stories. **

**Me: Oh I remember, 'The Bachelor'!**

**Sakura: Alright, Violet does not own Naruto. **

Matsuri sat on a rock, staring at her locket that had a picture of Gaara in it.

'Soon Gaara-kun, soon…' Matsuri thought as she walked towards a certain house for her newest plan.

When she was walking there, she heard two angry voices shouting.

"I DO NOT TREAT YOU LIKE A DOG!" a feminine voice cried out.

"THEN WHAT WAS WITH THE 'I loves you! Yes I do!" a manlier voice shouted.

"IT'S A JOKE!" the girl cried again.

"YOU TEASED ME! YOU ARE ALWAYS TEASING ME!" the boy yelled again.

"YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!"

"NO YOU ARE YOU HIPPO WITH BUNS!"

"SAKURA'S USED THAT ON ME ALREADY!"

"IN ANOTHER STORY!"

Matsuri hid behind a corner and peeked over.

She saw a girl with brown eyes, and two brown buns on her head who was wearing a white long sleeved Chinese shirt and black gloves, with black knee length pants. The boy looked feminine except for the muscles. He had long chocolate hair with silver eyes and he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that cut down in his chest, showing off his muscular chest, and black ankle length pants.

Suddenly, a girl with black waist length hair, and purple eyes wearing a purple thick sleeved shirt, with a black sports jacket over it and black jeans.

"THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! AND YOU MATSURI, THAT'S NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT!" the mysterious girl screamed. **(Heh… that's myself. I'm actually wearing that)**

"I DON'T CARE! WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WIN GAARA-KUN!" Matsuri screamed back.

"YOU WON'T WIN HIM! I CONTROL THIS STORY!" the girl shouted.

"TENTEN, NEJI, JUST MAKE UP SO SHE CAN CONTINUE THIS STORY, AND MY REVIEWERS AND READERS WON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR PUTTING RANDOM THINGS IN!" the girl shouted to the girl with two buns on her head, known as Tenten, and the boy, known as Neji.

"So, what's your name?" Matsuri asked the girl sweetly.

"I'm Viol… wait! You're trying to suck up because you want be together with your precious, _Gaara-kun_!" the girl, whose name was close to Viol.

"Well then, I'll win over Gaara-kun without your help!" Matsuri screamed at the girl.

"Well then, don't expect any of your dreams to come true," the girl said.

Matsuri stuck her nose up in the air and walked away.

She walked down to the kazekage's tower, and slipped a piece of paper under his door. It read, 'Go to Kankuro's house at 3 pm.'

Unknown to Matsuri, there was another one of those notes.

At 3 pm, Matsuri walked over to Kankuro's house, and knocked on the door three times.

The door was immediately pulled open, only to reveal Hikiri making out with Kankuro.

"HOW DARE YOU! THAT WAS MY PLAN!" Matsuri screamed.

Hikiri stared at her and said, "NO! I thought you were Gaara-kun so then he would get jealous if he found me and Kankuro together!"

"GO USE SHIKAMARU!" Matsuri shouted.

'I can't believe it… SHE STOLE MY BLUEPRINTS!' both of them thought angrily.

"FINE! I'll go with Shikamaru, he's much, MUCH cuter," Hikiri said, flicking Matsuri in the forehead.

Matsuri glared at the retreating back of Hikiri, but turned to Kankuro.

"You, kiss me, NOW!" Matsuri barked.

"NO! I love Ino-hime very much!" Kankuro said, in a lower voice.

"OH WELL!" Matsuri shouted when she heard the doorbell ring.

She started to make out with Kankuro, only to have him pushing her off.

'I'm stronger then Hikiri, then why can he push me off?!' Matsuri thought angrily, thinking that Hikiri was stronger than her.

Matsuri started to try kiss him again, but he kept her away.

"Kankuro-kun, I'm home!" a feminine voice called out.

"Ino-chan! Get this crazy fangirl away!" Kankuro shouted.

Ino quickly ran towards him and threw Matsuri off.

"YOU FCKING WORE!" Ino screamed, kicking and punching Matsuri.

'I wonder OW! How Hikiri's doing… that hurt…' Matsuri thought as she was beaten.

WITH HIKIRI

"STAY punch AWAY kick FROM throw MY bite BOYFRIEND! kick" Temari screamed, kicking and punching the girl.

'Stupid plans,' Hikiri thought as she soon cringed.

"Temari," Shikamaru said.

Temari continued.

"Temari," Shikamaru said louder.

Temari started biting the girl now.

"Temari," Shikamaru said, a lot louder.

Now Temari was tugging on the girl's hair.

"TEMARI!" Shikamaru yelled.

Temari gasped and stood up straight.

"Did you just… yell?!" Temari screamed, scared out of her wits.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru mumbled.

He grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the house.

Three steps away from the house, he remembered something.

"That's my house… and we should be kicking the girl out of our house," Shikamaru thought aloud. He dragged Temari back into the house, and kicked the fangirl out.

"Ohhhh…" Hikiri moaned in pain.

"I need to go home," Hikiri and Matsuri said, dragging themselves home.

'Plan 7… so unsuccessful…' Matsuri thought, getting an icepack for her head.

BACK WITH KANKURO

Kankuro and Ino were currently kissing, in the family room, on the couch.

Unexpectedly, the door opened to reveal Gaara!

Gaara looked at the two and mumbled something. Some words you could understand were, "making", "kissing", "brother", "girlfriend," "stupid", "why," and "me".

What he was actually saying was, "Stupid brother for making me come here to see him and his girlfriend kissing. Why oh me?"

**Me: Hehheh… those two deserved it. **

**Temari: That was fun beating up that slut, but why didn't I get to beat up Matsuri?**

**Ino: because I did**

**Sakura: Nice…**

**Tenten: I'm back…**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Tenten: Will Neji and I make up?**

**Me: I'll try!**

**Tenten: What…**

**Me: Don't worry your little pants off!**

**Temari: I'm scared…**

**Me: You know what, I PUT MYSELF IN THIS STORY!**

**Sakura: Good for you…**

**Ino: Well, two good things… 1. You put yourself in this story. **

**Me: Yay!**

**Ino: 2. You finally got KankIno and ShikaTema in. **

**Hinata: Don't forget in the last chapter we had NaruHina. **

**Tenten: And during this chapter, we got some NejiTen. **

**Sakura: Hopefully, we'll find more of these pairings. **

**Me: Peoples, don't get mad at me if I can't think of any more of those pairing moments. **

**Ino: Well, we'll see you next time!**

**Hinata: Ja ne!**


	10. Plan 8: Destroy her Relationships

**Me: Okay, this chapter, I'm going to put in a doctor named Ryuu! **

**Sakura: Isn't Ryuu a girl's name?**

**Me: I thought it could be both because it means dragon. **

**Hinata: Oh…**

**Ino: My fish taco is talking to me…**

**Temari: WTF…**

**Tenten: Sakura, did you forget to give her her medication?**

**Sakura: um… no…**

**Me: Sheesh! You know you need to give it to her!**

**Ino: The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town!**

**Sakura: Did you know that buses cause pollution that causes global warming?**

**Ino: B…b… WAH!**

**Tenten: Don't make Ino cry! When she cries, she…**

**Ino: I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Temari: ACK! GO AFTER SAKURA! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO TOLD YOU THAT POLUTION CAUSES GLOBAL WARMING!**

**Ino: WHO CARES! AH!**

**Temari: STOP BITING MY LEG!**

**Temari: HELP!**

**Hinata: Fine fine… bossy much. **

**Hinata: STOP IT INO! **

**Hinata: No… no… AH! STOP THROWING CHAIRS AT ME!**

**Me: Um… Shikamaru, get your lazy butt in here and do the disclaimer! **

**Shikamaru: Yare yare, Violet does not own Naruto. **

**Me: HEY! DON'T PULL ON MY HAIR! THAT HURTS!**

**Me: OH YEAH! SINCE THESE GIRLS ARE… OW! ATTACKING ME, I MIGHT PUT IN SOME CUSSING WITHOUT MY KNOWING! OW! **

Matsuri sat at her dinner table, sipping up some left over miso soup.

'I have an idea! Now let's see… instead of just hurting Sakura and Gaara's relationship… why don't I hurt her friend's relationships too!' Matsuri thought, rubbing her palms together.

She quickly finished her miso soup, put the bowl in a bucket of soapy, warm water, washed her hands, and then got three pieces of papers.

On one, she scribbled down, "SALE AT THE CHOCOLATE STORE!"

On the second one, she wrote down, "

Dear Hinata-chan,

Meet me in our apartment at 3:30 pm.

Love,

Naruto-kun"

On the third, she wrote, "

Dear Tenten,

Meet me in our apartment at 4:00 pm.

Neji"

'I think those are pretty believable,' Matsuri thought, giving herself a pat on the back. She quickly ran over to Sakura's house, rang the doorbell and put the letter on her door step. She watched Sakura pick up the paper, read it, and then jump in joy. Before you could say, "Sakura," she was gone, running to the chocolate store.

"That worked perfectly!" Matsuri cackled. She quickly ran to Naruto and Hinata's apartment. She saw Hinata packing up some money in her wallet, probably going on a trip to the market.

She silently (well, Hinata was upstairs so she didn't hear the crash) and put the letter in the bag. She quickly left and ran off to Tenten's apartment.

'Let's see, you are going on a shopping trip with Hyuuga, the girl Hyuuga (spelling?),' Matsuri thought.

She quickly slipped the note onto Tenten's jacket and started storing her chakara.

Fifteen minutes later, she saw Tenten emerged from her house, walking over to Hinata's house.

Matsuri smirked to herself and waited until it was 3:30. She quickly used a transformation jutsu to turn into Sakura. She walked into Naruto's house and saw him watching T.V.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, a confused mark appearing over his head.

Matsuri ignored him and kissed him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was turned around so his back was facing the door.

"Naruto-kun?" a shy and fragile voice asked, the girl belonging to that voice stepping into the house.

"N…naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in shock. She turned to Matsuri and said, "S…Sakura-chan…?"

She quickly turned on her heel and started running.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, running after her. When he got to the doorway, he turned around with a glare on his face.

"Get out," Naruto hissed, running once again.

Matsuri let the jutsu fall as she smirked to herself.

"Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura are not friends anymore," Matsuri said as she looked at the clock.

4:27 it read.

"Shit, I better go now," Matsuri said as she used the transformation jutsu again and ran off to the Hyuuga estate. Two minutes later, she arrived, the jutsu still on place.

"Neji-san?" _Sakura_ asked.

Neji looked over his shoulder and smiled a small smile, "Hi Sakura."

_Sakura_ walked over to him and started kissing him.

"Neji?" Tenten asked, slowly opening the front door.

"Damn door… stuck and creaking…" Tenten cussed, about to break the door open.

One minute later, fifty-two kunais were sticking through the door. "Wait… butter… I know I bought some today," Tenten mumbled, rubbing butter onto one of her remaining kunais and stuck it in the door's crack. She did that with the whole door, and it slid open.

"Neji, we'll have to get more butter later… this one is sort of now, um… dirty because it has my kunai stuff on it, and I forgot to clean it," Tenten's voice rang out.

Neji struggled against Sakura, but when she had come, he had just come home from training.

'Damn chakara… damn Kankuro for actually using a poison against me…' Neji thought, growling.

"Neji…" Tenten started, but soon dropped her bags of groceries.

Tears slowly rose into her eyes, slowly falling down her cheeks.

She quickly ran too, and Neji, out of rage, pushed _Sakura_ aside and quickly ran after Tenten.

"I thought you were my sister," Neji said, running after Tenten.

Matsuri smirked and walked out of the building. She went over to the ice cream shop, knowing that Naruto and Neji would tell Gaara.

Thirty minutes later, she went back to the main square, where she saw Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten arriving, only to glare at her.

She put her hands on her hips and thought, 'They didn't find out it was me… did they?'

Matsuri flipped her hair and asked shortly, "What do you want?"

Then it dawned on her. She forgot to take off the jutsu.

"We want to know why you kissed us," Naruto said.

Matsuri rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but she heard a giggle.

"Panda-chan! That tickles!" a girl cried out, running into Neji.

"Oof!" Sakura cried out.

"Oh… hi Neji-kun!" Sakura called out, before jumping up and starting to run from Gaara.

"Panda-chan!" Sakura cried once Gaara caught her.

Suddenly, they both looked up to see confused and angry faces.

"Sakura?!" Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata called out.

"Then… who's this?" Naruto asked, pointing to the fake Sakura.

"I'm Sakura, who do you think I am?" Matsuri asked.

"I'm confused…" Hinata said in a shy voice.

"How about… we do a quiz?" Tenten asked.

"Fine," everyone said.

The two Sakuras sat on two sand chairs, and Tenten went up first.

"Sakura, Sakura…" Tenten said unsurely.

"Alright, Sakura… what is your favorite color?" Tenten asked.

Matsuri rolled her eyes and flipped her hair saying, "Duh! Pink!"

The real Sakura just shook her head and said, "Natta… my favorite color_s_ are black and white."

Tenten shook her head in approval and said, "Good."

The sand chair that the real Sakura was sitting under had formed a one engraved into the backside.

Neji went up second.

"Sakura, what time do we spar on the second Tuesday of January?" Neji asked.

Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten looked at him strangely.

"You… have a specific time for sparring on the second Tuesday of January?!" Naruto screamed out, running around in circles pulling on his hair.

"No… that's a trick question… we say that the months that are an odd number, are the months we don't spar together. On the even month days, we spar at… 7:39 exactly, on the second Tuesday of January," Sakura explained.

Everyone looked at him and her like they were crazy… which they were.

"Alright then… a second point for Sakura 1…" Hinata said.

Matsuri was sweating slightly, knowing that Sakura has this in the bag. 'Great… do I have a plan for this?' Matsuri asked herself.

Hinata went up to the two and looked them both in the eye.

"When you first helped me pick out clothes so I wouldn't be so shy, what was the first thing you bought me?" Hinata asked.

Both Sakuras had a face of confusion on.

Matsuri cooled down a bit, but she heated up again when she knew that guessing wouldn't help her.

"Um… a shirt… a baby blue shirt… NO! That was the _second_ thing I bought you… let's see… a black spaghetti strapped shirt that stopped a centimeter below your bellow button… a white skirt with chains for a belt… a black choker… silver hoop earrings… and I painted your nails… I gave your nails a French manicure…" Sakura said, her eyes closed, looking through her memories with the help of Inner Sakura (IS).

'Thanks Inner,' Sakura said.

'**No prob… anything to help you beat this whore!' **IS said, kicking a pillow while giving Sakura the thumbs up and shining tooth smile.

"Don't forget the shoes," Hinata reminded her.

"Um…" Sakura mumbled.

'Inner, help?' Sakura asked.

'**Um… let me see. Here's the file for when Gaara tried to kill us when we were 12… hm… I thought that I threw that file away… oh… this is the backup copy… the chunin exams, where Tenten stomped on Neji's… where you don't want to be stomped on if you're a guy… and here it is! We had her wear black heels… with a diamond and two smaller ones to the left and right of it that were by the toes,' Inner **said, shuffling through some drawers and her desk in her little office inside of Sakura's mind.

"Alright Hinata, the shoes that I picked out were black heels with a diamond and two smaller ones to the left and right of it that were by the toes… says Inner," Sakura stated, mumbling the last part.

"Correct, I also heard the 'Inner', correct again because everyone knows about Inner. Sheesh… she bothered me for a smoothie," Hinata said, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Alright, now it's for your best friend's question!" Naruto called out, pumping his fist in the air.

"What do I hate, what is my dream, and what kind of ramen do I like best?" Naruto asked.

Matsuri rolled her eyes, in Sakura form so it looked like Sakura was rolling her eyes and said, "Your dream is to be hokage."

Naruto added, "And what do I hate and what kind of ramen do I like best, Sakura 2?"

Sakura 1 answered, "You said what you hated when we were beginning to be a team. You hate waiting three minutes for the water to boil and you hate letting the ramen cool first. You like miso soup ramen with extra beef."

Naruto smiled and said, "Correct."

Lastly, Gaara went up.

"Whoever can answer this, wins it," Gaara said coolly.

"How did we become a couple?"

Sakura 1 smiled in a dream state and answered like it was the only thing she could remember, "You came checking up on my patients… seeing if I would be worthy enough to teach your students. You and I talked, and I asked you if you wanted to go get some sweets… you agreed. So we went and fell in love…"

Sakura sighed a dreamy sigh and put her chin in her hand. Her eyelids were half closed and she was resting peacefully.

"Correct," Gaara said, picking up the real Sakura by her hand.

Gaara turned to the fake Sakura and said, "You… whoever you are… leave."

The other Sakura cowered in fear and left the area.

Matsuri quickly dispelled the jutsu when she was safe at home.

"Great… just perfect… now how am I going to break them up? I know that Gaara-kun is expecting something… I'll have to find the perfect way to break them up…" Matsuri said to herself.

She looked to the left and right before sighing and saying, "I really am lonely if I only talk to myself."

**Me: Alright, I hope you all liked this chapter! **

**Sakura: We hope you guys aren't too mad that we took a while to update…**

**Hinata: But Violet is in a picky mood. **

**Temari: She has to get up and leave earlier than usual because-**

**Tenten: Because her best friend, Elizabeth, is going to pick her up and drop her off at school, but her other friend, Penny, as she wants us to call her, **

**wants Elizabeth to come to her house earlier so she can help her pick out something to wear because of some stupid boy. **

**Temari: Thanks for interrupting…**

**Tenten: no prob!**

**Temari: But yeah, we hope you all are okay!**

**Hinata: Please read and review!**

**Sakura: We should be able to update by tomorrow!**

**Me: Enjoy!**


	11. Plan 9: Too long so read the plan inside

**Me: **_**Welcome… to the My Ten Ways show… staring… Haruno Sakura**_

**Sakura: Hi!**

**Me: **_**Sabaku no Gaara**_

**Gaara: Hn…**

**Me: **_**Sabaku no Temari**_

**Temari: I'll kill you!**

**Me: **_**Sabaku no Kankuro**_

**Kankuro: Dolly, dolly, dolly! I'll make you pretty!**

**Me: **_**Pretty disturbing… Yamanaka Ino**_

**Ino: I'm cute and you know it!**

**Me: **_**Nara Shikamaru**_

**Shikamaru: Words, words, words**

**Me: **_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

**Naruto: I'LL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!**

**Me:**_** Hyuga Hinata… how do you spell that?**_

**Hinata: H….hello… H-Y-U-G-A… Hyuga. **

**Me: **_**Thank you… Hyuga Neji**_

**Neji: Hn.**

**Me: **_**Not the talkative one… Tenten**_

**Tenten: Kunoichi wa! **

**Me: **_**I hope you enjoy this… continue**_

Matsuri stared at the blank page. It was supposed to have plan 9 on it!

"Stupid paper… I thought I filled you out!" Matsuri shouted at the piece of paper.

She scribbled down some words, a few pictures, and then it was filled out.

"Okay… plan 9… get someone who has more in common with Sakura than Gaara… the head doctor," Matsuri read outloud.

"I guess that'll work…" Matsuri said to herself.

Matsuri walked down to the hospital, about to work things out with the head doctor, Kaisen.

Amazingly, things went smoothly. Kaisen had always had a crush on Sakura, and he was willing to go along with the plan.

Matsuri discussed the plan with Kaisen, and she used a transformation jutsu again. She turned into Hinata, and made sure Hinata wasn't with Sakura at the time. Matsuri, in her Hinata disguise, walked over to Sakura, and smiled a small smile.

"Hello Sakura…chan…" Matsuri said, pausing a bit, wondering to put the 'chan' at the end of her name or not.

"Hello Hinata!" Sakura chirped, smiling a huge smile.

"So… I have been wondering… but what kind of boyfriend do you like?" 'Hinata' asked her.

Sakura tapped her index finger against her noggin, and answered, "I really like the romantic type… someone who'll write me poems, give me flowers, and a great cook."

"Alright… I've gotta go because… Neji wants me," 'Hinata' stumbled before smiling sheepishly, and walking away.

Sakura watched 'Hinata' run away, Sakura wondering, 'I wonder what's up with her…'

Sakura shrugged it off, and decided she would get a smoothie.

Matsuri ran over to the hospital again, and contacted Kaisen.

"Kaisen, Sakura loves a guy who writes her poetry, brings her flowers, and cooks for her," Matsuri told him, showing him the notes she made.

"Um… okay… but who are you?" Kaisen asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Matsuri asked before noticing her appearance.

"Oh… sorry… Sakura knows that I hate her now so I had to use a jutsu to disguise myself," Matsuri said, using the tiger seal to deactivate the jutsu.

"Okay, now anyways… remember, I'll help you with the romance poem… I found this awesome website that has poems. You can copyright it," Matsuri said, walking over to his office. They went on the computer and looked up a website that had a really sappy poem on it.

"Ready?" Matsuri asked Kaisen, fixing his hair and giving him a red rose.

"Yep," Kaisen said, grabbing the flowers, and taking a well made cooked spaghetti plate he bought from a store in his other hand.

"Let's go!" Matsuri called out, smiling happily, knowing that Sakura wouldn't be able to resist Kaisen.

'Heh… even I think that Kaisen is attractive. If this doesn't work out, then I'm going to make him mine…' Matsuri thought.

She led him to Sakura's house, and knocked on her door. Matsuri hid behind a bush, watching Kaisen wait there patiently.

"Coming!" Sakura's voice called out, opening the door.

She opened the door, and immediately had a look of disgust on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she spat at him.

"Sakura-chan, my darling… Roses are red… violets are blue… I am so hot… and so are you!" Kaisen said, putting on a flirty face.

Sakura's face turned into a face of disgust, a face that showed she wanted to puke, and a face that showed that she wanted to punch him.

"I'll give you three seconds… one…" Sakura said.

"But my Cherry Blossom!" Kaisen pleaded.

"Two…" Sakura counted.

"Sakura-hime!" Kaisen tried, also trying to put on a puppy pout face.

"THREE!" Sakura shouted, about to punch the living daylights out of him.

Twenty minutes later, Kaisen laid on the ground, in a pile of broken limbs and bruises.

"Kaisen-kun! Why does she hate you?!" Matsuri shouted at him.

Kaisen stared at her before tapping his finger against his head saying, "Well… it may have been from when I grabbed her bottom…"

Matsuri slapped him over the head and shouted into his ear, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SHE HATED YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A PEEPING TOM?!"

Kaisen's eyes had swirls in them, and shouted back, "BECAUSE NOW I CAN'T HEAR!"

"IDIOT!" Matsuri screamed at the boy, before 'trying' to throw him across town.

Instead, she couldn't even lift him.

"How much do you weigh?!" Matsuri shouted, trying to pull him up.

"I'm only 129 pounds, I think that you're just out of shape," Kaisen said, trying to get out whatever was keeping him from hearing.

"Oh well… so… wanna go out?" Matsuri asked him, batting her eyelashes.

"No," Kaisen said, grinning and leaving her. He walked away, staring at Sakura's apartment, before leaving.

'Well… plan 9 didn't work to well…' Matsuri thought before sitting on the ground.

**Me: Alright, just two more chapters!**

**Sakura: OH YEAH!**

**Ino: Than you'll put up one SaiSaku, than two SasuSakus, and then one ItaSaku. **

**Hinata: SaiSaku is in Sai's P.O.V. A sneak peak is: Sai makes a list of why he loves Sakura. **

**Tenten: The first SasuSaku is called like, 'At least he cares' or something like that, than the second one is Sakura vs. Karin. **

**Temari: Than the ItaSaku one will probably be a high school one. **

**Me: Well, we'll see you next time!**


	12. Plan 10: Sing: The ending chapter

**Me: Bum bum bum bum bu! **

**Sakura: **_**Today, I, Sakura Haruno, will be the announcer. **_

**Me: Drum roll please! Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, DO!**

**Sakura: **_**Today, we have a special guest star… Sabaku no Gaara… **_

**Gaara: Please tell me you didn't have sugar…**

**Sakura: **_**Only two gallons… TAKE IT RAP STYLE!**_

**Me: Whidel, bum ba ba bum bum ba, owe owe! OH YEAH!**

**Sakura: My name is Joe! I have a big toe! Listen to this, MOW, WOW, SO, MOE!**

**Ino: SAKURA!**

**Sakura: Yes Ino, who is a dino. DINO! OH YEAH! **

**Me: Mwa, wha, wha, whaaaaa!**

**Temari: I'll hold them down, Hinata, you get the shots. **

**Tenten: You'll need help. **

**Hinata: Alright, where are the needles? **

**Me: NEEDLES?! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!**

**Sakura: YEAH! LET'S RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES, THEY'LL GET TIRED!**

**Temari: Do they realize that they'll only get tired from running around in circles? **

**Sakura: KEEP RUNNING!**

**Tenten: I guess not…**

**Hinata: GET BACK HERE!**

**Temari: HINATA! YOU'LL ONLY GET TIRED FROM CHASING THEM!**

**Sakura: VIOLET, WE NEED MORE ENERGY! MORE SUGAR!**

**Tenten: NO!**

**Gaara: While Tenten, Temari, and Hinata get Sakura and Violet, than Violet does not own Naruto.**

**  
**storystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystory

Matsuri checked the clock. 12:13, still. Matsuri had been thinking for about an hour, wondering what her last plan should be.

'If I can't get it right on the 10th plan, than what's the point?' Matsuri had asked herself.

This would have to be the best plan _ever_. Matsuri thought, 'Let's see… there's a Sakura Festival tonight. Haruno is supposed to sing. If I come up, than I can challenge her to a singing contest, and I will win! Many people have told me that I'm a professional!'

Matsuri grinned to herself and went to take a shower. She finished, dried her hair, grabbed the kimono she was wearing to the festival and changed into it. She finished styling her hair and put on some accessories and make up. She was wearing a blue kimono, the same color as her sweater, that had sleeves that actually went to her elbows that went down to her knees. She than wore wooden sandals, a silver bracelet, silver hoop earrings, and her hair down in curls.

She applied pink blush, red lipstick, and blue eye shadow on her face. Amazingly, it was now 6:15.

'What… oh… the clock is wrong,' Matsuri thought, surprising herself.

She walked down to the center of the park, flashing a grin to everyone she walked by. 'We'll sing, 'the boy is mine',' Matsuri thought, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

She arrived there, to right away feel envious. Sakura was in the center of the crowd, being surrounded, blushing lightly, Gaara trying to get through the crowd to her. Sakura was wearing a green kimono with a golden sash, a pink orb, and a red dragon slithering up her leg. The other side had a slit that went mid-thigh. She had on pearl earrings, a gold chain with a silver pendant, and a pair of wooden sandals. Her hair was put in an elegant bun, with chopsticks poked through it.

Getting annoyed, Gaara used his sand to move everyone aside, and took Sakura by the hand. He gave all of the men a Gaara death glare. The men cowered away in fear and left Sakura.

Sakura smiled at Gaara before pecking him on the cheek and saying, "Thank you Panda-chan!"

She then bid him a farewell, walking over to the wooden stage that Temari and Tenten put up. Hinata was fixing the microphone cords, Tenten was fixing the electric guitar, Temari was fixing the electric keyboard, and Ino was fixing up the drums.

Sakura ran over to them, smiling and making short conversation with them. She helped with the microphone headphone, and fixed the speakers.

Hinata was wearing a white kimono with autumn leaves on it, a tan orb, and a tan sash. She was wearing tan eye shadow, pink blush, and clear lip gloss. Her hair was down, reaching her waist, a small bit of it in a braid. Last but not least, she wore wooden sandals.

Tenten wore formal jeans, and a red kimono top with a silver orb and a white sash. She wore wooden sandals, red eye shadow, black eye liner, pink lip gloss, and no blush. Her hair was in two buns, with a red sash in her hair, around her two buns.

Temari wore a black kimono with a white orb, the black kimono having a red dragon wrapping itself around the kimono's collar area. It had a white sash, and she wore wooden sandals with the kimono. She had her hair in the original four 

spiked ponytails, and she wore tan lipstick, black eye liner and black mascara, and that was about it.

Ino wore a purple kimono that had blue flowers on it, a blue sash and a blue orb, wooden sandals, her hair in a pony tail with a blue flower in her hair, and a diamond necklace that Kankuro had bought her. She wore purple eye shadow, black mascara, pink sparkling lip gloss, and red blush.

Sakura put on the microphone headset, and spoke into it, "Test 1, test 2, test 3."

She motioned for the other girls to take their positions, and she went to the front of the stage.

"Alright you Sand shinobis, today during the Sakura festival, us Konoha ninjas… and one Sand ninja, the Black Cherry Blossoms," Sakura shouted happily.

Tenten grabbed her drumsticks, Temari got behind the electric piano, Ino took the guitar, Hinata went behind the microphone stand as the backup singer, and Sakura adjusted the headphone set again.

"Okay, here's our first song, 'Earth, wind, water, and fire'! This is dedicated to my boyfriend Panda-chan!" Sakura shouted.

A lot, and I mean A LOT of people laughed at his nickname, and Gaara cringed.

Sakura grinned at him and started singing. Hinata joined in as backup, and Tenten started drumming.

"Earth, wind, water & fire  
Cause I would ride through stormy weathers  
Just to show you how much I love you

I love your eyes, love your smile, love your funky hair  
I love your walk, love your talk, and the things you dare  
Love you, love you, yes I do  
Love me not, or love me too  
Honey, honey, peek-a-boo, I'm in love with you

Come, baby, tell me what you wanna do  


Maybe we could get together soon  
Baby, see the fire in my eyes  
Yeah, you got me hypnotized

Earth, Wind, Water & Fire  
Can't get in the way, when I'm running to you  
'Cause I would ride through stormy weathers  
Just to show you how much I love you

I love candy, I love sweets, maybe ice cream too  
gummi-bears and chocolate-hearts make me think of you  
Open, open Sesame  
I've got goodies, come and see  
Honey, honey, peek-a-boo, I'm in love with you

Come, baby, tell me where you wanna go  
Maybe Paris, maybe Tokyo  
Lady, see the fire in my eyes  
Yeah, you got me hypnotized

Earth, Wind, Water & Fire  
Can't get in the way, when I'm running to you  
'Cause I would ride through stormy weathers  
Just to show you how much I love you,"

Sakura sang with a beautiful voice. Her notes were dead on key, and everyone was gaping at her.

Sakura smiled and said, "Alright, our next song, '1000 miles.'

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  


Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  


And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight."

Sakura continued singing, until at her seventh song, Matsuri stepped upstage.

"Sakura Haruno, I challenge you to a singing contest. The boy is mine," Matsuri said, pointing her finger at Sakura.

Sakura grinned and said, "Why not? Oh and… PANDA-CHAN IS NOT YOURS!"

Everyone plugged their fingers into their ears. After yelling that at the top of her lungs, into the microphone, there was a high pitch beeping sound.

"Alright… Hinata, can you go get the extra microphones and another headset?" Sakura asked Hinata politely.

"Sure," Hinata said, running off stage. Five minutes later, she arrived with three microphones and one headset. She gave Matsuri the headset, and helped her adjust it, she set the three microphone stands by Temari, Tenten, and Ino.

"Ready," Hinata told Sakura, getting behind the microphone stand again.

"Let's go," Sakura told Matsuri tapping the microphone gently.

**Bold Matsuri**: _Italics Sakura_: Underline Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Ino

_Think it's time we got this straight, _

_Sit and talk face to face, _

_There is no way you could mistake, _

_Him for your man. Are you insane?_

**But see I know that you may be, **

**Just a bit jealous of me, **

**But your blind if you can't see, **

**That his love is all in me**

_See I tried to hesitate,_

_I didn't want to say what he told me, _

_He said without me he couldn't make it, _

_Through the day, ain't that a shame?_

**But maybe you misunderstood, **

**Cause I can't see how he could, **

**Wanna change something that's so good, **

**All my love was all it took.**

The boy is mine. 

You need to give it up, 

Had about enough?  _Enough_

It's not hard to see, 

The boy is mine **boy is mine**

I'm sorry that you _sorry that you_

Seem to be confused **confused **

**Must you do the things you do, **

**You keep on acting like a fool. **

**You need to know it's me not you, **

**And if you didn't know it's cause it's true**

_I think that you should realize, _

_And try to understand why. _

_He is a part of my life_

_I know it's killing you inside_

**You can say what you wanna say, **

**What we have you can't take. **

**From the truth you can't escape, **

**I can tell the real from the fake. **

_Come on! Wait… that's not in the song… hold on…_

_When will you get the picture, _

_You're the past and I'm the future, _

_Get away it's my time to shine. _

_If you didn't know the boy is mine_

You need to give it up

Had about enough? **Enough**

It's not hard to see, 

The boy is mine _To see the boy is mine_

I'm sorry that you **Sorry that you**

Seem to be confused _Seem to be confused_

He belongs to me** He belongs to me**

The boy is mine

**You can't destroy this love I've found. **

**Your silly games I won't allow **

**The boy is mine without a doubt, **

**You might as well throw in the towel**

_What makes you think that he wants you?_

_When I'm the one that brought him to, _

_The special place that's in my heart, _

_He was my love right from the start. _

**Give it on up**

_Had about enough?_

**It's not hard to see**

_The boy is mine. Oh… ah…_

**I'm sorry that you**

_Seem to be confused_

**He belongs to me**

_No… no… You need to give it up_

**About enough**

_It's not hard to see, _

**The boy is mine**

_Mine… oh mine_

**You seem to be confused**

_He belongs to me_

**The boy is mine, not yours**

_But mine_

**Not yours**

_But mine_

**Not yours**

_But mine_

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

_The boy is mine!_

Everyone applauded, and Sakura and Matsuri bowed.

"Come on people, who do you like with Gaara better? Sakura, or… Matsuri," Hinata asked. She had Matsuri stand up, and only one person clapped. It was actually because there was a fly on his head so he was trying to squash it.

When Sakura stood up, everyone whistled, and applauded, and screamed.

Sakura flashed a grin, and bowed.

"Matsuri, face it, he love me not you!" Sakura told her.

She faced the crowd and started clapping a rhythm.

"Alright, this will be my last song, and I'm sure it'll be worth it!" Sakura announced.

She started dancing to the music and started.

"He loves me, He loves you not.  
He loves me, He loves me not.  
He loves me, He loves YOU not.  
HE LOVES YOU NOT.

Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take a chance, take your best shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you.

Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
Keep pulling till' it says what you want it to say.  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  


But he'd still be my baby.  
I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him.  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,  
You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in.

You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss.  
You can flirt your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied.

_Chorus:_  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not.

You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
Only want him just because he's there.  
Always looking for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side.  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.  
It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy.

_Chorus:_  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got( that's me )  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he is never gone be with you.  
He's into what he's got  


He loves me, he loves you not.

Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.

Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna make it with you.

You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah )  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss )  
You can flirt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes )  
He ain't got his hands tied.

_x2_

No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He is into what he's got,  
He loves me, He loves you not..." Sakura and the backup singers sang.

Everyone clapped again, and Matsuri glared at Sakura.

"Ha… he love me, he loves you not… perfect song, perfect lyrics, perfect title… stop it Matsuri. You're acting like a fool, he loves ME!" Sakura announced, not into the microphone.

Matsuri stared at her, before sighing and walking away. She kicked a few pebbles and sat on a random tree stump. She put her chin into the palm of her hand, and kept a few tears in.

'I guess you are Gaara-ku… Gaara's true love… it'd be better if I just found someone else,' Matsuri thought as she walked away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura and Gaara sat under a cherry blossom tree, watching the fireworks. They kissed one more time, and watched the rest of the show. Sakura looked at one tree to another, looking at all of the happy couples. There was Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Kankuro and Ino, and Tenten and Neji… finally. They had finally made up, and were dating steady.

Sakura scanned other trees, but did a retake on one of them. Under one of the cherry blossom trees was Matsuri cuddled up with the perverted doctor, Kyoto.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and continued to watch the fireworks, feeling a _bit_ happy for Matsuri.

extraextraextraextraextraextraextraextraextraextraextraextraextraextraextraextra

**Me: Okay, okay… you didn't have to give me a shot!**

**Gaara: You two were on a candy craze. **

**Sakura: It's not our fault that we saw Oreo cake stores!**

**Me: That's not how you pronounce it!**

**Sakura: Than how do you ?!**

**Me: Um… IDK.**

**Hinata: AREN'T YOU UPSET THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER?!**

**Me: No…**

**Tenten: YOU HEARTLESS CREEP!**

**Me: Come on, I'm putting up a new story tomorrow anyways. **

**Temari: That… -sniff- makes me feel –sniff- a little better…**

**Ino: Well… goodbye.**

**Me: We'll see you at my next story, 'My List'! SaiSaku!**

**Sai: Yay… **

**Sakura: Well that was unemotional!**

**Sai: Bye. **

**Sakura: WHA?!**

**Sakura: BYE!**

**Kankuro BYE!**

**Ino: BYE!**

**Tenten: BYE!**

**Temari: BYE!**

**Gaara: Bye…!**

**Naruto: BYE!**

**Shikamaru: Bye…!**

**Neji: Bye…**

**Anyone else: BYE!**


	13. Thanks, Reviews, New Stories

**Alright, thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all of my reviewers who reviewed… well duh… but yeah. Thank you for reviewing because it helped me continue to write! I'm writing a new story, 'My List' couple is SaiSaku, and the summary is, 'Sai writes a list about why he loves Sakura.' Okay, thank you so much once again!**

**Alright, I want this chapter to be for my reviewers. That's kind of why it's called, 'Thanks, Reviews, and New Story.' **

**These are the reviews I wanted to share with you because they are awesomeful to me!**

**Darkcrystalwings wrote:**

**Matsuri that WORE! I'll kill her if she thinks that she can steal Gaara away from Sakura takes out Zabuza and Ichigo sword ready to attack If she get near Gaara I'll kill and no one will stop him**

**Thank you so much! I hate Matsuri too. **

**Sunagakure403 wrote: **

**Woah! So cool! Hurry up and update… oh and that seemed very awkward! **

**Matsuri sucks!**

**Amanda**

**Very entertaining. Please write more. **

**JJ**

**Thank you so much for the complement! I was so happy when I read this review. **

**puppy eyes n-n-n-n-no! Why?! Stupid FANGIRLS! THEY SHOULD DIE AND BURN IN HELL! I SHOULD FEED THEIR SKIN AND BONES TO THE DOGS! cough sorry about that… I like this chapter… but not much… thank you for updating…**

**Thank you for this review, it made me laugh! In the good way… but I don't think ALL fangirls should die… Sakura was a fangirl, and I refuse for her to die!**

**Cool Anime Girl wrote: **

**DAMN THAT MISURI! Hehe I love it! Plz update soon!**

**Thank you, these reviews give me the inspiration to continue this story… although this is a pointless chapter that you don't really need to read. **

**Fallen mist wrote: **

**Haha, that was a cute chapter… Extremely funny too… I can't wait to read the next one!**

**Alright, I think that's all of the reviews I'll put up! Thank you, all! I'll just name all of the reviewers because I want over 20,000 words! But still, thank you: **

**Alana124pyro**

**Ladyliah**

**Darkcrystalwings**

**Chump**

**Lovestories**

**Love of Midoriko**

**Elven – Orb**

**.hoshi.na-chan.**

**Gaara's weakness**

**Darklightningdevil**

**Cool Anime Girl**

**BEAUTIFLY101**

**Sunagakure403**

**Theblackroseofkonoha**

**xXJacobBlackLoverXx**

**fallen mist**

**BrokenHearted-Ninja**

**Then I wanted to thank you all who reviewed more than once, and all who reviewed. I'm glad you liked my story, and I'll be sure to make better ones for you guys again! GAASAKU FANS UNITE! I'm sorry… okay… goodbye until next time! **

**Sakura: We forgot to do the disclaimer for the last two chapters, Violet does not own Naruto. **

**Hinata: Violet does not own Naruto**

**Enjoy this song I'm putting up randomly!**

She calls me on the phone,  
Hoping that I'm home  
And that I'm all alone  
But when I say, "Hello?"  
I only hear dial tone  
She thinks that I'm her own  
Outside my window she crept,  
Watching my every step.

Chorus:

Oh, uh oh. She's following me.  
Oh, uh oh. She's out of her tree.  
Oh, uh oh. She's off of her rocker.  
I wanna marry my stalker.

Oh oh oh oh oh, uh oh. (2x)

Sometimes she says she's my mom,  
Looks like she doesn't belong.  
She's my own peeping-tom.  
Flowers every day,  
The cops will tell her to stay,  
500 feet away.

She's sleeping on my doorstep,  


She hasn't heard me yet.

Chorus:

Oh, uh oh. She's following me.  
Oh, uh oh. She's out of her tree.  
Oh, uh oh. She's off of her rocker.  
I wanna marry my,  
I wanna marry my,  
I wanna marry my stalker.

This morning she wasn't there,  
I hope she still cares.

I almost gave up hope,  
But today I awoke to a private note.  
She said she's going to jail,  
For going through my mail,  
But she'll stay on my trail.

Chorus:

Oh, uh oh. She's following me.  
Oh, uh oh. She's out of her tree.  
Oh, uh oh. She's off of her rocker.  
I wanna marry my stalker.

Oh, uh oh. She's following me.  
Oh, uh oh. She's out of her tree.  
Oh, uh oh. She's off of her rocker.  
I wanna marry my,  
I wanna marry my,  
I wanna marry my stalker.

**That was like a NaruHina song! Hinata is the stalker, and Naruto wants to marry his stalker! Or it could be a NaruSaku song, Naruto's the stalker, and Sakura wants to marry Naruto, but it's a guy singing it so it should be NaruHina. **

**Oh, speaking of which, since one of my reviewers keeps on asking what songs I'm using, the one when Sakura's listening to her I – pod in chapter 3, 'Say Gaara don't kiss me!' she's listening to 'Wouldn't it be good' by CASCADA. **

**The songs Sakura sings are 'Earth, wind, water, and fire' sung by the 'Toy Box.' The second song is 1000 miles by Vanessa Carlton. The third song is 'The boy is mine' by Brandy and Monica. The last song was 'He loves me, he loves you NOT,' by um… oh yeah!; by Dream. **

**Alright I hope you enjoyed this story, I'll be coming out with four new ones! I have the ideas already! **

**The next one is 'Sai's list', I've already given you the details and summary and couple and yeah. **

**Then the second one will be a SasuSaku one, 'At lease he cares.' The summary is, 'Sakura is glad Sasuke cares… what if he doesn't only care.' Or something like that, still thinking. The two are one shots, and then the third one is like this one. Karin is challenging Sakura to contests for Sasuke's love. **

**SakuSasuKarin. It's SasuSaku, and BARELY any SasuKarin. Alright, the last one is an ItaSaku. High school fic. **

**Alright, thank you! Hope you guys aren't mad because this is just random stuff so this story could be over 20,000 words! **


End file.
